Snake in the Sand
by Akagekkou Maslyn
Summary: Yami is finally back with her lost lost sister, but what will she do when she finds out Egyptian gods and goddesses have been reincarnating themselves and have chosen Lucifer, Gallen, Gabriella, and herself as their new bodies.
1. Prologue

Okay for those who haven't read the first 2 books this prologue in the rundown of everything also here's the main characters since I skip the description most of the time.

Yami-15 year old girl with fair skin and long blond hair, sister to Kalina and can see ghosts.

Lucifer-15 year old boy, short brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, extremely pale, use to be a vampire.

Gabriella- 19 year old, fiery tempered, short girl with short dark brown hair that has white tips and dark eyes, use to be a vampire too and is currently pregnant.

Gallen-about 22 married to Gabriella, Alyx's brother, sandy blond hair that nearly touches shoulders and emerald green eyes.

Prologue

I never asked to be abnormal; in fact if I could be anything it would be normal. My name is Yami, about 2 years ago I graduated from high school in Texas, and after my twin sister went missing we decided she was dead. I drove all the way to Washington just to get away from all the pain I felt there. I got a job as a maid for the only notable family. It wasn't long before things started getting weird and I found myself and my employer's grandson, Lucifer, part of a world domination plot for a power crazed vampire, which also tried to marry me.

We managed to kill him, but he had sent everyone back in time and when everybody got thrown back into the future some people stayed, including Gabriella's lost love Gallen, Lucifer step mom and Gabriella's sister Amy, and Gabriella's pet dragon Golly Gosh, though we didn't find out about the dragon until 6 months ago. Not to mention Lucifer and me switched ages with his Aunt Gabriella, while she got to be 18 we had to be 14, even though Lucifer and Gabriella lost their . . . vampirism? So maybe it was a fair trade.

Then 6 months ago after surviving freshman year my ability to see ghosts got me send to hell, or the underworld, I'm still not sure. I thought I was doing good by helping an insane cannibal ghost apologize to his younger sister for killing her, but instead when she went to the "underworld" to join him he crossed threw, nearly killed my new family, and tried to rape and kill me. That's when Gabriella's new baby dragon sprung into action and ended up eating him, fitting for how he lived his life. We cleaned out the attic and buried his sister, whose body he had stuffed. Insane or not he did love her and didn't want to lose her.

While I was in the "underworld" though I saw my sister, Kalina, the one that went missing, that for these past couple years I had believed was dead. She told me she found out we were adopted from Alexandria, Egypt and told me to come visit her there, but I was having these horrible screams about a snake telling me go to Egypt to fulfill my destiny. I was scared but after nighttime threats and attacks I finally decided to tell Lucifer I wanted to go. Well time for another adventure, let's hope I don't get hurt in this one.


	2. Pack

Book 3: Snake in the Sand

Chapter 1

A whirl of packing, wanting to get to the airport and to Egypt as soon as possible.

"Wait, wait, explain again," Lucifer asked while I threw clothes out of closet and dresser onto my bed. I sighed.

"While in the underworld I met my sister and she told me we were adopted from Alexandria," I said, using the shortened explanation.

"What sister?"

"My twin I thought was dead!" I practically screamed I was so annoyed.

"Yami, 1. You were in hell? Heaven? Underworld? I don't know wherever dead people go and 2. You can see ghosts. Conclusion, how do you know she wasn't dead?" he asked, face red as I snatched my hairbrush off my dresser, deciding not to answer.

"Don't make me use this," I threatened and he snorted.

"Yea like you couldn't actually hurt-" he started, but then I tackled him off my bed and started repeatedly hitting him with my hairbrush, until it flew out of my hand, then I cuffed him around the ears. He finally managed to get me off, but he had a huge bruise on his cheek, and his ears were bright red and looked puffy.

"Child abuser," he snapped.

"Oh wah you look 15 and have a couple more centuries under the belt then me, get over it old man," I said starting to fold clothes.

"Doesn't matter you hit me."

"Buzz buzz."

"What?"

"I don't know, something from Hamlet," I commented and dropped the shirt to throw my hands up in the air, exasperated, then waved his confusion aside.

"Oh well I'm not leaving, or even packing, until I get a better explanation," he retorted so I grabbed a can of hairspray off my vanity table, hair care products are an ultimate weapon.

"Oh your gonna pack," I said as he started to back up.

"Don't you-" he started, but then I ran forward and sprayed the hairspray in his face, making him close his eyes, scream, then cough when it got in his mouth before he managed to find the door and run out to his room.

"PACK!" I yelled before he went into his room, then slammed my door.

*They really are a great weapon.


	3. Dog vs Dragon

Chapter 2

"Come on move," I grunted, trying to push Lucifer out the door, who was holding his bag but refusing to move.

"Wait! Wait!" shouted Gabby, rocketing down the stairs.

"What?" I asked, leaning against Lucifer's back.

"Can me and Gallen come?" she asked, excited.

"If you can make Lucifer get to the car sure," I replied, Gabby whispering something in Lucifer's ear making him run out to the car, but with no one supporting me up I fell over onto my back.

"Ouch," I said then tilted my head back to look at the open door. "Wait Lucifer now we have to wait for them to pack!" I yelled.

"Don't bother, if Lucifer wants to act like a stubborn animal he can wait in the car like a dog," Gabby said starting to head back upstairs, while I sat up.

"That's harsh, I thought you liked dogs," I said and she leaned over the railing to look at me.

"Actually ever since Starlight ate Max out of self defense I think I've become more of a cat person," she said.

"Wouldn't that make you hate dragons?" I asked a little confused.

"No Max attacked Starlight first, the stray cats don't attack him," she replied, and then went into her room.

"Their probably too scared to," I muttered, knowing she wouldn't hear me but still felt I should say it.

*Sorry dog lovers but I needed some kind of closure to what happened to Max.


	4. Baby Errands

Chapter 3

I went to my room going over my mental checklist, making sure there was nothing else I was forgetting to bring. Clothes, check, hair care products, check, any personal hygiene products, check, cell phone and charger, check. I kept going down the list but had everything, so I grabbed the handle of my wheelie suitcase letting it go click, click, click down the stairs because I was too lazy to pick it up and carry it.

"Come on Gabriella you ready?" I called looking at her door, "Gabby!" I yelled.

"What!" she yelled in return, appearing right behind me, making me jump and turn around.

"Oh Styx! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted, hand over my heart.

"Styx?" she questioned.

"Yeah I saw hell this summer and it's on the banks of Styx," I explained, "so instead of oh hell it's oh Styx."

"Don't you mean oh Hades?" she asked.

"I don't know anymore," I replied sullenly, looking down to see she had her bag, "ready?"

"Oh actually I'll meet you at the airport, just take my bag," she said handing it to me.

"Why are you meeting us there?" I asked, Gallen coming out of their room, his bag in tow.

"I have a few last errands to run," she said patting her still mostly flat belly, "baby errands," she muttered.

"Oh!" I almost shouted as she headed outside.

"Where is she heading?" Gallen asked walking past me, following him with mine and Gabriella's suitcases.

"Said she had a few last minute baby errands to run and would meet us there," I answered while he popped the trunk, and put everyone's bags in there.

"Ok I trust her to be safe, or what she thinks is safe," he said closing the trunk as I laughed a bit. He certainly knew it didn't matter what you thought was safe; Gabriella would do it as long as she considered it safe, which she didn't consider much not safe. Though she has been more cautious since she realized she had a tiny human in her belly. Gallen got in the driver seat while I hopped in the back, and we were off.

*You'll find out what Gabriella considers baby errands in chapter 5.


	5. Fridays!

Chapter 4

Once parked we got out and headed to the door that led inside the airport from the parking garage, finding Gabby waiting by the luggage drop off that was beside the door.

"You got here fast," I said while Gallen paid the luggage fee, and got the tags on them.

"I have my ways," she said with a smirk.

"That's what scares us," Lucifer said as Gallen helped the man put the bags on the conveyer belt.

"Let's just go inside," he suggested putting an arm around Gabby. After we got inside we found out our plane wouldn't be boarding for another hour. After being scanned, checked, and finding out Gabby actually had a license to carry a concealed weapon there was nothing to do but look threw the stores for stuff to distract us during our 16 hours flight. While Gallen and Lucifer were grabbing magazines and small games, Gabby and I found vending machines and a T.G.I Fridays and stocked up on food.

I still can't believe there was a Fridays in the airport, and it's not true what they say about airport food, most of its pretty decent. It doesn't taste as good as being at the real restaurants but not bad, still its Fridays though. After all that we got back to the right area on time to board our plane, taking a while to have our tickets verified, then went to take our seats in first class.

*There was Fridays in the Dallas airport, even though they're not in Dallas but still and I checked and it's a 15 hour and 50 minutes flight from California to Cairo, I added time since their going to Alexandria from Washington State.

****Also no more chapters until next weekend probably I got novel projects to finish and The forgotten titan had been well forgotten for about a month. Also I've only written about 9 chapters of this story.**


	6. Horse sized winged komodo dragons

Chapter 5

"L-Lucifer, why did you get us seats in first class?" I said trying to hide my stutter, clutching my arm rests.

"I figured if I had to come and buy the tickets I should be comfortable, why?" he asked, leaning his seat back.

"I just don't like knowing if the plane nose dives we're the first ones to die," I answered, fidgeting.

"Wouldn't the pilots die first?" Gabby asked making me look across the aisle at her, an awkward silence between us.

"Ok the first passengers to die," I finally said, Gabriella looking smug.

About an hour after takeoff my nerves had calmed down and Lucifer, Gallen, Gabriella, and I attacked our take out. Gallen and Gabriella sharing a burger and being very couple like, while me and Lucifer split chicken strips and bacon cheddar potato wedges. After eating and a short nap I was getting fidgety and felt like I was going to puke my nerves were so jumpy. I finally got up and went to the back, finding the last row of seats empty. I sat by the window and finally relaxed.

"Mommy, mommy! Dwagon!" a little boy in front of me shouted.

"That's nice dear," his mother replied sleepily. I peeked over the seat to see him staring out the window wide eyed. I looked out my window to see a black and white speckled horse sized, snake like head, just a little behind us, beside the plane.

"Oh no," I muttered, headed back to the front and knelt in the aisle beside Gabriella.

"Hm?" she made a small noise, setting down her vampire hunter monthly magazine. They made those?

"Mind telling me why Starlight is following the plane?" I whispered.

"He wouldn't fit in a doggy carrier," she rebutted.

"How did you even get him here you said you had baby errands," I said, still trying to keep voice quiet.

"Starlight's a baby and it was an errand to get him hidden at the airport," she replied, not seeing the problem, but then again does she ever.

"I should've suspected you'd do this, but what are you doing to do when we reach Egypt? There are no mountains or forests for him to hide," I argued.

"I breed komodo dragons."

"He's huge and flies."

"I breed horse sized winged komodo dragons," she corrected. I wanted to say more but in the end just rubbed my temples and sat back down. Knowing if I kept arguing with her she'd still win.

***Please Review**, I think this is a good chapter.


	7. Closure

Chapter 6

A couple hours later Lucifer woke up, and after a few minutes of silence I asked something that had been bothering me

"During the summer, why didn't Dark Rose slip through earlier?" I asked, not looking over at him.

"I was wondering when you'd finally ask," he said, setting down the puzzle book he was working on. "I did some research on that. He needed another soul to pass willingly threw to the underworld for him to cross threw to the human world," he said, and I knew I should've understood that but I didn't.

"Explain," I said.

"Well I'll explain it how you did it. You caused his sister's soul to cross threw, meaning he could cross back. I think he's been doing it for centuries. Sending souls that weren't chained to the soul for the soul price as he was. They take on their human forms then convince the youngest person in the house that he never meant to kill them, and get them find some way to contact the spirits of the people he killed, apologize for him and convince them to cross over. When they did he'd be able to cross over, slaughter the family, and still mourning for the loss of his sister would steal the youngest girl in the house to take back with him to the land of the dead," he explained while I stared at him.

"How did you figure that all out?" I asked.

"I pieced it together. I found out Alyx died a long time ago, he could only touch you, you are the youngest girl and you're the one that disappeared, the old stories we heard when we first moved in, old records the town had from before we moved here, and a few ghost sites online," he explained like it was obvious.

"Wow", I muttered. I wanted to say more but ended up just sitting there, processing the information.

*Closure I forgot to add in the last story!


	8. Stubborn Texan

Chapter 7

I fell asleep for about 8 hours and after vending machine snack time, we really just didn't want the food the stewardesses had for some reason, and after a few crossword puzzle races with Lucifer we finally had to buckle back up and land in Alexandria. I wanted to collapse the moment we got off. Talk about jet lag. It should be illegal to have a 16 hour flight with no stops. How did ambassadors do this all the time?

I managed to convince everyone to just walk around a bit after we got out bags from the carousal. Once I felt I could actually stand without losing balance from a poke we left the airport, immediately taking my jacket off. Let's see it was 4:23 p.m., we got on the plane at 5 p.m., add 6 hours for the time skip that's 11:00 p.m., and add 16 hours for the flight that's 3 p.m., so we made pretty good time, but man it was hot. Desert or not don't they have winter?

"I'll go get a rental car," Gallen said walking away, Gabriella slipping away as well, but luckily they both returned around the same time.

"Were you stowing Starlight?" I asked Gabby who just nodded, and then yelled shotgun as Gallen pulled up.

"Know where we're going?" Gallen asked once I was in the car.

"Not a clue, let's just get a hotel room and I'll ask around. I'm a stubborn Texan I'm sure I can find one person who's seen or knows her," I said while he drove off, Gabriella proud of herself for having an iPhone and finding directions to a good hotel on it. Lucifer, Gallen, and Gabriella, older than most grandparents but not an inept with technology, but they still think they should get a cookie for figuring out how to set up the DVD player.

While Gallen drove I stared out the window. This wasn't how I pictured Egypt, the buildings were tall and modern, and there were lush green parks and even some small lakes. Not all how you would picture a desert, but on the other hand we were pretty much right on the Mediterranean Sea. Gallen reached the hotel quickly and we grabbed our bags while he checked us in. Dragging them up to the 12th floor, after Gabby skillfully said she would park the car.


	9. Hathor

Chapter 8

Once we were settled I grabbed Kalina's senior picture and headed out the door. I looked around at a few sites while asking people if they had seen her. All of them said no, but hey at least I found out they knew English. About an hour before sunset I found myself outside Alexandria, and saw some tourists and locals near a temple. I stopped a young local woman in a white spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees.

"Miss have you seen this girl?" I asked and showed her the picture, her chocolate brown eyes widening.

"That is Hathor," she said with an accent that sounded more European then African.

"Hathor?" I questioned.

"Yes, I will show you," she said and led me inside the temple, where Kalina sat in a throne. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that went to her ankles, many blue necklaces and a couple red hung around her neck. Her shimmering blond hair was straight and was tucked behind her ears, but she didn't have human ears. Instead of human ears in their place were two small cow ears, pointed down. Kalina was messing with a small golden hoop earring in one.

"Kalina?" I asked astonished, and she instantly stopped messing with the earring.

"Y-Yami!" she stuttered, surprised.

"You have cow ears," I muttered, not sure what else to say.

She hopped out of her throne and off the platform so she was right in front of me, and said in a powerful voice, "I am Hathor the goddess of love and happiness."

*And that's why it's under Egyptian Mythology. Also not typing during the school days was actually really good; I ended up writing 16 pages. I warn you 2 chapters are boring because they explain the Luxor temple, just to give you some background information. Also I did some research and quite a bit of Egyptians still worship their ancient gods; hopefully they just don't sacrifice and mummify animals anymore.


	10. Thebes

Chapter 9

I stared at her and muttered, "Are you serious?" she frowned and led me away.

"This is a lot to take in, but all I can explain is that when the Egyptian gods got tired of living they gave up their lives to strengthen Khepri, and then their souls are reincarnated in someone from this day and age. Their powers only become noticeable when they are coroneted as a god though. The god Khepri found me while I was in Texas and explained this to me. Once he told me that he believed I was a goddess I came with him to Egypt in an instant. When I got here we found out I was a reincarnate of Hathor and Sekhmet," she tried to explain so I just rolled with it.

"Why both?" I asked, staring at the ears.

"Because they're the same soul. It's like being the incredible hulk. When I'm calm I'm all happy and Hathor. When I'm mad I'm all rawr, hiss, I am Sekhmet!" she yelled, clawing the air, which I couldn't help but laugh yet.

"So what's Sekhmet the goddess of?" I asked, smiling some.

"War, death, and I think destruction," she answered, thinking.

"I thought Anubis was the god of death?" I questioned.

"There's about 5gods of death it's easier to just not ask questions," she answered quickly.

"Um ok, I'll play along for now, but I came to Alexandria like you asked," I said.

"I see that, where are the others?"

"At the hotel, wait how did you know about everyone else?" I asked a little creeped out, my sister was like a stalker.

"Anubis told me, now listen go to Thebes to the Luxor temple. I'll explain why I wanted you all to come here there," she said and ran off.

"Wait, Anubis!" I yelled after her, but she was already gone, so after a glance at the setting sun I trudged back to the hotel.


	11. Road Trip

Chapter 10

I walked threw the door dusty and tired, collapsing onto one of the beds Gabriella was sitting on in a robe, brushing her wet hair.

"You find her?" Lucifer asked, looking up from a book, when did he buy all these books?

"Yea," I muttered into a pillow, then rolled my head to the side, "she wants us to go to Thebes."

Gallen walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Thebes? That's the ancient city Luxor is built over now," he said. I didn't even question how he knew that.

"How far away is it?" I asked.

"Pretty far were in Lower Egypt, Luxor is in Upper Egypt," he said with a small frown.

"We're in lower, but were about as north as you can get in Egypt," I said.

"Egypt is divided by what direction the Nile flows, and since it flows out into the Mediterranean Sea this is lower," he explained, searching threw his suitcase for clothes.

"Don't tell me we're going on a plane again," I groaned.

"Well I guess we could go on a road trip instead," he said, then made the motion for me to turn around so he could get dressed. So I went over to Lucifer's bed and sat down, looking out the window as the street in front of the hotel.

"That sounds okay when do we leave?" I asked, staying faced away.

"Well it's night now and since it should at least be an all day trip, so let's wait until tomorrow," I gave a small shrug and after a tap from him saying he was dressed I went to take a shower, and then got into my pajamas. Lying down in the bed me and Gabriella were sharing, while Gallen shared a bed with Lucifer. Though halfway threw the night we felt awkward and Gallen and me switched beds.


	12. Khepri

Chapter 11

We set off around 10 the next morning, after getting our stuff re packed and stopping at a store to grab drinks and snacks. Then we got on the highway, or was it an interstate? And set off towards Luxor, stopping at cities every couple hours for bathroom breaks, refill on gas and fast food. We finally reached Luxor at dark.

"She told me to go to the Luxor temple," I muttered, Gallen giving me a small nod before parking, and we walked the rest of the way. No one was out here since it was dark, and there was no electricity out here, but we saw a small light and walked through an alley of human headed sphinxes, some broken and busted but a few were still intact. Once we got closer we saw Kalina asleep in a chair, between those two huge statues oh pharaohs in their thrones, holding a lantern in her lap.

"Kalina?" I whispered as she yawned and looked up.

"Is now a good time?" I asked, while she stood up.

"Yea, sorry about that just fell asleep waiting for you," she said then looked at everyone else, "Lucifer, Gallen, Gabriella, a pleasure to meet you," she said with a curtsey.

"Why did you ask up to come here?" Gallen asked, giving a bow back.

"Khepri asked me to bring you all here," she replied, still smiling.

"There's that name again, who's Khepri?" I asked.

"I am," said a deep voice, as what I think was a man stepped forward, out of the darkness of the temple. He was built strong and tan wearing a green tank top, two green cuffs on his forearms, a thick necklace made of blue stones around his neck. He also seemed to wear a white skirt with an orange overlay; you know those overlays that look like an apron for your butt. He would have been any girl's wet dream, but then they looked up and saw instead of a normal human head was the head of a scarab beetle.

***Hey there may be other gods and goddesses shown in this series so just like in my first book I'm allowing a special few people to be added into the story. So if you send me a PM or just a review with the name you want for your character, a little bit about their looks and personality I may add them. Also before you say you won't be added here's a list of characters that are based off my friends or people who asked to be added:**

**Kalina**

**Yami**

**Alyx (check new Beginnings)**

**Gabriella**

**Avery (she's going to be Ma'at to be shown later)**

**Gallen (Gabriella's idea)**

**Jasmine (check Eye wide open, Eyes shut tight)**

**Nathan (he's going to be Seth, to be shown later)**


	13. Reincarnations?

Chapter 12

While I was picking my jaw off the ground Gabriella, of course, was the first one to speak out.

"What the hell is wrong with your head!" she yelled as the man seemed to sigh, though I don't know how he made any noise since his mouth was no tiny and right on top of his head, in between two pincers. I couldn't help but wonder how he ate when other people were around.

"It's my normal form ok, I don't get the choice to have a human form because I am the original god, if I died none of the gods could reincarnate themselves," he said.

"Why are you showing and telling us this?" Lucifer asked.

"I tried explaining it to Yami earlier. The Egyptian gods are still alive as immortals. We grow weary of living after a couple centuries though, and we allow ourselves to die and become reincarnated with the help of Khepri since he's the god of rebirth," she explained, stepping closer to me. Everyone else seemed to be accepting this a whole lot easier then I was.

"That doesn't quite answer my question though," Lucifer pointed out, Khepri going over to him.

"It should be obvious I think you all are reincarnations. I sense strong spirits in you," he said, crossing his arms.

"That can't be possible, we don't have powers", Gabriella said, but by the wistful look on her face you knew she would love to be a goddess, and was probably hoping she would be proven wrong for once.

"Your powers won't come to the surface until you are coroneted, and the god or goddesses soul brought forward to the surface," Kalina said.

"Then how do you know we're gods?" I asked.

"We will show you. Hathor give them a tour while I get things set up in the Sanctuary," Khepri said.

"Of course," she answered and he disappeared with an odd scuttling noise. Checking my feet for any beetles, I hated bugs.

****WARNING** The next 2 chapters are boring they are about the Luxor temple and just sort of give you background. I wouldn't suggest skipping the next 2 chapters but just warning you, at least their short. **


	14. Ramses II

Chapter 13

Kalina looked at us with a smile, "Well as he just said I'm Hathor. Now follow me and I'll show you Luxor temple, ending with the holy of holies the only place tourists can't go," she said then walked inside, holding her lantern up high. We all looked at each other and after a shrug from Gallen, the only responsible adult, we followed her inside the temple.

"Ok now the statues you just saw were The Great Pylon of Ramses II," she said then cast her lantern around a huge room, over 100 feet on each side; it also looked like it had an attached room to the left. There were many double rows of columns, I counted 37 making the number of columns 74, in the northwest corner was a small shrine, and there were statues to the right.

"This is the court of Ramses II," she pointed to the shrine, "that's a shrine to Thutmose. He made Egypt the greatest and largest empire of the time; he was a great conqueror and built over 50 temples along the Nile," she explained then pointed to the giant statues, "Ramses II of course."

"Why is Ramses such a big deal?" I asked, all of them giving me an odd look before Kalina rolled her eyes.

"After coming into rule he made Egypt the most prosperous and powerful it had been in a century, and he was pretty much a god. In fact after 30 years of ruling pharaohs are ritually transformed into one and he ruled for 66 years," she said and I nodded. I was an empty skull so I could absorb stuff for now.


	15. Alexander The Great

Chapter 14

She pointed to the attached room, "And that's the mosque of Sulfi Sheykh Yusuf Abu al-Hajjaj," she said all of us staring at her confused. "Don't ask, I have no clue, it took me weeks just to learn to say it right," she finally said sheepishly before lowering her lantern and venturing forward, the next area was a long hallway of 14 columns, 7 on each side.

"This is The Pylon and Colonnade of Amenhotep III," Kalina said while walking. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but she held up her hand,

"Amenhotep is known for his artistic and architectural advances," she explained and I closed my mouth, following her to the next room. This one was a huge room about 150 by 200 feet with double columns on 3 sides.

"Court of Amenhotep III," Kalina said in a bored tone and I raised my hand. "If you ask who Amenhotep is again I will slap you," she said and I lowered my hand but snickered a bit. I was so going to ask again later when there weren't so many loose bricks lying around. She gave me a sharp look then moved ahead. This room was pretty small with 4 rows of 8 columns, all covered in the most amazing hieroglyphics. I could just stare at them forever, the columns must have once supported the roof but now it was missing.

"This is the Hypostyle Hall or the Hall of Appearance," Kalina said and looked at me for questions but I just stared at her. I knew hypostyle meant that the roof was supported by columns. She smiled then walked to the next room to the far wall, and stopped at the thin outline of a door.

"This is the Alexander the Great Barque Chapel."

"Barbeque?" I said quickly.

"No, she said barque, it's a type of ship more commonly referred to as barc or bark," Gallen explained for Kalina.

"Thank you," she said so I glanced around at the walls, which had hieroglyphics depicting Alexander as a pharaoh.

"So was he a pharaoh?" I asked.

"Yea and he was a living god. In fact he was coroneted as Ra our king of the gods," she said then spread her arms to the door behind her, "and this is sanctuary, the holy of holies. Chambers of the Temple and the Birth Shrine of Amenhotep III where you will be tested as a god, and if you are will be coroneted immediately," she said proudly.

*Aka: *Sound asleep*

Yami: *pokes her*

Aka: *falls out of chair*

Yami: um I'll just come back later.


	16. Bes

Chapter 15

"How do we get in?" was the first thing I asked, and was answered when Kalina stepped toward us and the stone wall creaked open some. Kalina smiled and opened it a bit wider before squeezing in, all of us following.

We were in a huge stone room with many stories in hieroglyphics on the walls. Khepri sat on the floor crushing herbs with a mortar and pestle, and pouring the oil into a bowl. A man stood beside him, or well something close to a man. He was a dwarf but covered in golden hair, his hands were paw like, and he had a lion tail. He was creepy, but ran up to Gabby.

"That's Bes, he's the protector of pregnant women and newborn babies," Kalina said when Gabby gave him an odd look, but then kneeled down.

"Is my baby healthy?" she asked him. He put his hands, or paws, on her belly, smiled, then nodded.

"A healthy baby boy," he said in a guttural voice, suddenly making me think of the grumpy old troll from Dora the Explorer.

"So how is this going to work?" Lucifer asked, Khepri looking up.

"I will dab this on your head, if you're a god or goddess you'll take the form of their animal or something that represents them, if you're human nothing will happen," Khepri explained, standing up.

"Though we have had a few turn into rocks," Kalina commented as if for support.

"They changed back right?" I quickly asked.

"Um eventually," she replied turning away, making me notice a pile of rocks in the corner.

"We'll change back if we're chosen right?" Lucifer asked.

"Maybe," Bes replied for Kalina.

"Won't be the first time we've done something incredibly stupid," Gabriella said, all of us nodding in agreement.

***Yami: *hits Aka in the head with book***

**Aka: OW! Hey I was awake this time!**

**Yami: whoops, are you going to tell them about the special?**

**Aka: Oh Yea, Snake in the Sand special next time, meet the person behind the characters, though only Yami's at my house so we'll just have to find out her view only.**

**Yami: Also she wasn't joking with the grumpy old troll comment.**

**Aka: I seriously wasn't, just add a tail and to the troll and take away the beard and you got Bes.**


	17. Osiris and Isis

Chapter 16

We all looked at Khepri, not sure what to do.

"Line up," he instructed as we did so it was Gallen, Gabriella, me, then Lucifer. He decided to go over to Lucifer first and dabbed the white gel on his forehead. Lucifer closed his eyes tightly and held his breath, then after a moment he released it and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw he was normal he smiled at us, but then there was a high pitch screech as he fell and turned into a mummy. I squeaked and backed up, nearly falling on Gabriella who even jumped. I don't know what we were expecting but it wasn't that.

Kalina walked over and checked for a pulse then smiled, "He's Osiris, the living version," she shouted, Lucifer trying to say something but it just sounded like mumbling because of the bandages.

"Let's leave him like this," Gabriella said with a smile, Gallen and I quieting our snickering. Lucifer tried to scream something, obviously able to hear what we were saying, and knowing Lucifer he also probably wanted to give Gabriella a dirty look, but he couldn't threw the wrapping so score 1 for Gabriella.

"Osiris is the god of the dead and ruler of the underworld" Kalina said, "not to mention a god of fertility and resurrection."

"Underworld, aw no fair," Gabriella shouted, and you could just barely hear the ha-ha just Lucifer's mummified form. Khepri moved on to me and dabbed my forehead. I almost instantly transformed into a fairly large brown bird, or at least large compared to any bird I've seen up close. I stretched my wings to see I had black at the tips of my wing's feathers, I thought maybe I was a hawk.

Kalina looked me over, "Man I hate the birds, can never tell what bird they are, oh wait here I know what she is, she's a kite," Kalina said before standing. "She is Isis, a protective goddess of magic," she glanced down at me, "and wife of Osiris." If I had a mouth it would've dropped. I screeched unhappily, Lucifer saying some mumbled comments, but by the tone I knew they were sexual. I flew over and sunk my talons into his mummified form, and by his scream I knew I pierced threw to his skin.

"Aw the lovers are fighting," Gabriella cooed then started laughing. I started to fly off to peck her eyes out, but my talons were stuck in the mummy and I fell over, making Gabriella laugh more and even Gallen and Kalina started laughing. I started to flutter unsuccessfully, trying to get back on the mummy.

"Careful Gabriella not sure what you may get," Gallen warned after quieting his laughter.

"I'll be better than a bird," she muttered while Khepri dabbed her.

*Sorry I didn't type any chapters up yesterday. My allergies were so bad I was in bed all day, I felt like I was going to die. I've been feeling bad most of the week, I didn't even write during my math class I was feeling so bad Friday and that's always a sign something's wrong. At least it was enough of a sign that my teacher actually said I didn't have to take the test today, I did anyways though, might as well get it over with while the information was fresh in my brain.


	18. Bast

Chapter 17

We waited but nothing happened, "Oh well I'm human," she muttered, but then two cat ears popped out of her head, if a bird could be wide eyed I was. Gallen was about to say something once a tail came out, but then she completely transformed into a slim black cat.

"I know that one right off the bat, she is Bast, the goddess of cats and protection, and I think there's something about death in there but I can't quite remember," Kalina said with an approving look. Then Gabriella looked at me with what I think was a smirk and tried to pounce on me, but Kalina caught her.

"No you cannot eat Isis, no matter how um succulent and delicious she," Kalina licked her lips, her eyes tilting slightly and whiskers started to come out. Oh my goodness my sister was going to eat me, but Khepri quickly hit her in the back of her head, her features returning to normal.

"Hathor! No turning into Sekhmet," he warned.

"Right um where was I?" she asked.

"Don't eat Isis," he said quickly like he could care less.

"Oh right, now I know Isis looks really good to a cat but you can't eat her Bast, now go back to Gallen," Kalina said, wondering how she could think of Gabriella as Bast so quickly to call her that, it would take me weeks to start calling her that. Gabriella's ears pulled back, but once released she went to Gallen and rubbed his legs. He bent to pet her while the gel was put on his forehead. There was a flash that made me immediately closes my eyes with a squawk of pain, and I held my wing over my head, that was way too bright. Once safe I lowered my wing and looked back to see he had turned into a huge hawk.

"Four for four," Kalina shouted then did a double take, looking closer at him, and covered her mouth.


	19. Ra

Chapter 18

"Ra," she whispered in awe.

"I thought after taking Alexander as a host you would go back to you sleep in the heavens and never be seen on earth again. Come we shall tell everyone and make sure you are pharaoh once again," Khepri said. Gallen looked to the side. He knew what it was like to be a king. He looked down at Gabriella who was staring up at him entranced, but she also looked worried, taking a position of power is exactly how she lost him the first time. Gallen looked back at Khepri and shook his head no.

"Are you sure, I mean you're the sun god, you were the best ruler Egypt ever had," Khepri insisted. Gallen just shook his head again and rubbed his beak against one of Gabriella's cat ears.

"Well if that's what you wish," he muttered and the bowl with the gel disappeared from his hands. For a few moments we were silent while we remained in these forms, Khepri and Kalina busying themselves with other small tasks around the room. I was the first to change back, luckily I wasn't stuck to the mummy, but I was sitting on it. Almost a second later Lucifer changed back so I was sitting on his lap. He sat up and I noticed the cuts on his forearms, some blood running down to his elbow.

"Hello wife," he said and tried to kiss my cheek, but I held up my hand between his lips and my cheek.

"Oh no, I am not your wife, and if you dare kiss me I'll slap your head off your shoulders," I said, sounding way more ghetto then I ever knew I could sound.

"Are you sure you're not Sekhmet instead of your sister?" he sighed somewhat upset.

"Actually there is a story of Isis and Osiris son cutting off Isis head and burying it, so Isis takes the first head of an animal she can find which happens to be a lioness, and she becomes Sekhmet," said Kalina while I stood up.

"Our son cut off my head, oh he is so grounded," I said, Lucifer and Kalina laughing at me. I went over to Kalina, "And my own sister tried eating me! I understand Gabby I've felt like she's going to be the one to kill me for years but you!" I yelled. Kalina's cheeks turned red and she looked down as if ashamed, but she was still smiling.

*That's all for today, my tummy is growling. **PLEASE REVIEW. Especially you fan fiction you guys haven't given me a single review on this story yet.**


	20. Bible

Chapter 19

Gabby and Gallen slowly changed, keeping the head of their animals for a few moments before it went away.

"There's something I don't understand," Gallen said, all of us looking at him.

"All of us except Yami have been alive for hundreds of years. If we are reincarnated how did you survive so long without certain gods?" he asked, raising a good point.

"Actually did you not notice that huge shift a year or two ago?" Kalina asked, all of us looking down, knowing she was talking about the time skip.

"Yea," Gallen answered.

"A lot of our gods died then, and when we went to the present their souls quickly tried to find hosts. I don't know how they all found so many people in one spot, but they did. Oh man that shift was horrible though, it was so chaotic even Ma'at died," Kalina said, shaking her head.

"When a god dies we usually pick up the slack. Ma'at was the only one we couldn't, we were lucky a local girl had her soul," Khepri finished for her.

"Ma'at?" I questioned, Kalina looking shocked.

"Yami seriously! I know you never really read about mythology but Ma'at is harmony, justice, the order of the universe," she yelled.

"What happened to the bible?" I groaned since we use to live in the Bible belt, and be devout Christians.

"The bible, don't get me started. Satan that's a name for Set, Lucifer was the Greek god of the eastern star, Hell that was just a hot version of Norse Hel with another L added. All mythology take stuff from one another and these ones were made before the bible. How do you know Christianity isn't just a monotheistic mythology? You don't need to have many gods to be a mythology. Zeus could be like god, Hera or Hercules could be Jesus and all the other gods' could be disciples," Kalina explained, desperate for me to understand. She wasn't like my sister anymore, but she made some good points. At least she used Greek terms to help me understand. I read the Odyssey so I was actually following her line of thinking now.

"Can we just sleep, my head hurts," I muttered. I really just wanted to leave, now.

*Oh my god I am so sorry I put the wrong thing up. Why didn't someone tell me!


	21. Aten

Chapter 20

A piece of paper and pen appeared in Khepri's hand, and he wrote something down, handing it to Gallen.

"Most of Luxor is an excavation site, but this place will provide a room for you. Before you go we have something to help unlock your powers though," Khepri noted. A small yellow ball with dozens of arms and hands jumping down from the ceiling, all the hands holding one of those crosses with a loop at the top. It bounced up and down, then ran around Gallen who jumped, shocked.

"Wh-what is that thing?" he asked.

"Hehe that's Aten, most people believe he's a form of Ra, but he's really more of a companion, like a puppy," Kalina giggled. Khepri went over to the creature and pulled one of the odd crosses away from him, a leather strap hanging from this one.

"Ankh, the sign of all life, which the sun provides," he said and put it on Gallen, who smiled some and petted Aten. He seemed to have a sort of glow to him, like being Ra was what he was always meant to be. Khepri moved to Gabby, and slipped a paw print necklace on her.

"Why not a cat?" she asked.

"Protectors come in all shapes and sizes, animal and human," he said and flipped the necklace, which changed into a handprint. Gabby quickly amusing herself with flipping it over and over, not noticing the straw getting dangerously close to chocking her, while Khepri moved to me.


	22. Symbols

Chapter 21

"A goddess of magic always has her wings," he said holding up a golden circle with multicolored wings, and slipped it on me making me smile. A knot forming in the center of my being, but it wasn't painful, actually it was quite soothing. He finally came to Lucifer.

"And of course every ruler has this," Khepri said holding up a necklace that had the cane and whip things crossed. Lucifer put it on himself.

"Kalina what's yours?" I asked, she pulled a necklace out from beneath her dress. It looked like bull horns with a red circle between them.

"The eye of Ra," she said, laughing a bit when she looked at Gallen.

"Khepri?" I asked and he showed us his, which was a golden scarab beetle, of course.

"I'll get you guys tomorrow for your coronation," Kalina said quickly. Khepri looked a little surprised, but it was hard to tell with his head being a beetle and all.

"Ok," Gallen noted.

"Also Bast take care of your kittens," Khepri said with a laugh, Gabriella raising her eyebrow.

"At least I don't put my babies in a pile of dung," she said, shutting him up as she snapped her fingers. "Oh yea I went there," she said and walked out, and after all the goodbye formalities were out of the way we followed.


	23. WakeUp Call

Chapter 22

We woke up the next morning to a pounding on the door. It was too early. Sure it was noon, but we didn't leave the temple until three, and it took another 2 hours to find the place Khepri told us to go to, which turned out to be another temple. The priest showed us bed chambers near the back only after thoroughly examining our necklaces. Turns out even though there's, Catholics, Muslims, Hindus, and everything else, a percent of the population still worships the Egyptian gods. They just don't kill and mummify animals anymore; at least I hope they don't.

The banging continued, and in the end I had to answer the door. The rest could sleep threw an earthquake and tornado if needed. The moment I opened the door Kalina hopped in, excited and cheery as if she never fell asleep and just chugged an energy drink. Which being my sister she probably did.

"Ready to go?" she shouted.

"Kalina you're too loud and it's too early," I mumbled; collapsing on the floor to prove my point, too tired to go to the bed.

"It's not early, the 6 a.m. on school days was early," she said, wagging her finger like mom did before getting the water bucket to wake us up.

"None of us want to run on only a couple hours of sleep," I mumbled, closing my eyes before rolling onto my side. I heard Kalina walk past me and was just starting to fall back asleep when I heard the water turn on, jumping to my feet instantly.

"RUN!" I screeched, hoping to rouse the others. In the end a run around the temple while being squirted with a water gun, I don't even know where she got that, was an effective wake up call. The others didn't hear my scream and met Mr. Bucket, and Kalina was too fast for even Gabby to catch and kill. Though there were a lot of threats about making a lion or cow skinned rug and using the eye of Ra as a mantel piece.


	24. ChaCha's

Chapter 23

We finally got up and dressed though, and then Kalina shepherded us to a car.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked, eyeing a shopping bag near her.

"You'll see," she giggled; driving threw a modern part of Luxor. Parking right on the outskirts, and walked the rest of the way to an open market. It seemed very Indian with the sandy streets, canopy stands and odd trinkets. It didn't seem bad though just hot and dusty, but then Kalina pulled the outfits out of the shopping bag. Two belly dancer outfits for me and Lucifer, and matching grass skirts and coconut bras for Gallen and Gabriella.

"You're joking if you think I'm putting that on," I nearly shouted while she gave Gabriella hers, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"You'll put them on if you want to be coroneted," Kalina insisted. Gallen holding a grass skirt up to his waist, swaying his hips slightly. Now that I think about it, it must be his first time seeing one.

"Come on put it on and dance for everyone, that's all you have to do," she said and I crossed my arms.

"Just think of how humiliating this is for me and Gallen," Lucifer said making me look at him holding a strapless bra like top up to his chest. I laughed and gave in, just for the chance to see him in it shaking his 'cha-chas.' Once I nodded Kalina showed us to a building we could change in.


	25. Dance

Disclose: I do not own Hips Don't Lie, but I do own pretty much everything else in this story ^^.

Chapter 24

I laughed the moment I saw Lucifer in his pink fluffy, billowy pant, pink strapless bikini top with gold fringe, curly toed pink sandals, and his little veil. I was swearing the same thing, but in blue.

"I think ours got switched," Lucifer told Kalina while I pulled my hair into a high ponytail before putting the veil on.

"Nope," she said and pointed to Gallen who came out in a pink grass skirt and flowers on his coconut bra.

"Oh god," Gabriella muttered when she saw, her grass skirt green and coconut bra undecorated.

"Gods," Kalina corrected, "now let's have our belly dancers first," she said with a wicked grin.

"I'm not going until you go, I couldn't care less if I become a goddess or not," I said to Lucifer who sighed and walked to the middle of the market. Kalina pulled out a boom box and playing something that sounded suspiciously like a wordless version of Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. It took him a while but he finally started swaying his hips, raised his arms over his head and tried doing the little belly movements. None of the locals did more than glance and smirk or chuckle, but the tourists laughed and took pictures. Once the laughter started to die down Kalina turned off the music.


	26. Into the Sand

Disclosure: I do not own She Wolf by Shakira, but it is an awesome song.

Chapter 25

"Your turn," Lucifer said, walking over.

"Okay," I said and skipped to the center of the market place. A few guys giving me 'the eye' before the music started playing a tune I knew as she wolf, perfect. I quickly jumped into a dance, staying on my toes as I jumped and twirled, swaying my hips and doing basic staccato and rolling hip moves. Thank you two years of ballet and belly dancing lessons at the gym. I glanced at Lucifer who looked shocked, and Kalina giving me the 'you remembered' grin.

Despite the thought I was being publically humiliated I was actually enjoying myself, but after a small jump I landed on one foot. Something dry and smooth quickly wrapped around my ankle and pulled me under the sand before I even had time to scream.

"Yami?" Lucifer muttered before looking at Kalina, who looked just as confused. She glanced back before running over to where I disappeared.

"Yami! Yami!" Lucifer shouted.

"Come on this isn't funny," Kalina said trying to stay calm. Lucifer dropped to his knees and started digging, not getting far before he stopped.

Gabriella walked over and put a hand on Kalina's shoulder, "So does this mean I don't have to do the dance?"

****Hey readers its spring break in Texas so I'll be trying to put up chapters almost every day, don't expect too much though because I only have 49 chapters written. I will be trying to write over the break though because after spring breaks seniors like me have a week off for TAKS and I can't lose two weeks of writing.**


	27. The Snake in the Sand

Chapter 26

The sand was blistering hot, and I had to close my mouth and eyes, but the feeling of the sand rubbing against my skin soon ended and I was falling threw open air. I was about to shriek when I landed feet first on stone. I shouted out in pain and fell back. It felt like my ankles just shattered.

After the pain had dulled some I looked around. I was in a huge circular room that was like the Hypostyle Hall and supported by columns, but the columns that lined the edge of the room were stone statues of cobras, red gems for eyes, all of them seeming to stare at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine, this was way too creepy. I sat up and felt the same smooth dry thing that grabbed my ankle rub against my back. I squeaked back and instantly looked behind me out of habit, though I really could've lived without seeing what was behind me.

There glowering down at me was a huge king cobra, as big as the statues, but you just knew it could be bigger. It had bright golden eyes that just cut threw me like a blade, its scales were almost the color of sand but a shade darker, and its underbelly was a dark brown color. I stared at it for a moment, then screamed and tried to run away.

"Where you going pretty lady?" it hissed and grabbed my wrists with its tail. "Aren't you going to danccce for me?" it said, recognizing it as the snake voice from my dreams. It raised my arms high above my head nearly lifting me off the ground, and moved me around. It was trying to make me dance, but I felt more like a doll being used as a rattle.

I tried not to cry as it glared down at me. Even with Dark Rose or Henry I didn't feel this useless, at least with them I stood a chance or had Lucifer and Gabby nearby. If I struggled against this thing it could just strangle me or swallow me whole.


	28. Killer Cobra

Chapter 27

"Hm your not asss fun asss you were with my counterpart Dark Rossse," it said and stopped shaking me.

My head snapped up to meet its eyes, "Counterpart?"

"Well of courssse, you don't think that ssspinelessss brat Alyx killed that lady to sssever the other boysss trussst," he hissed.

"Bonita," I whispered, "but how?"

"Sssimple really, I sssent one of my children to attack her. They ssslit her throat with their fangsss, dragged her body away sssomewhere where you would find her, then ssslipped back to the underworld," he said letting go of my wrists, but coiled around my body. He added slight pressure, and even though I knew one slight spasm could be the death of me the pressure was quite relaxing.

"Why?" I mumbled, transfixed, unable to break eye contact with the snake.

"I cannot leave the underworld; you are in the underworld right now. The Egyptian area wasss further down the river of fire, and that Alyx wasss alwaysss watching you, ssso I had no chanccce to lure you away. I thought I'd have more chancccesss when Dark Rossse brought you back, but he never returned," he said, slithering around me, up to my neck before giving me a sharp look.

"You mussst have turned the tablesss and outsssmarted him, but luckily I had planned for that. I had a sssnake tell you to come here, and I talked to you in your dreams until you came."

*Grrrr so many red lines, damn you spell check. Sorry, I know horrible place to end but there was no other good spots to stop the chapter and it can't be too long, I have to get ready or a bridal shower. Also thank you loyal readers I was so happy to get on and see I already had 2 or 3 hits on the new chapters, and please review I'd love to see your comments on this new character. Little hint, he's not the bad guy.


	29. Set and Apep

Chapter 28

I gulped and looked down, this was seriously beyond creepy. I was apparently in the underworld, talking to a snake. Did other people have to deal with this? No. "You caused me a lot of sleepless nights, I couldn't get your voice out of my head," I muttered just not sure what to say, but I mean what do you talk about with a 100 foot tall talking king cobra.

"Aw you were thinking of me, how sssweet," it hissed, its face close enough I felt its tongue slicker against my cheek when it hissed out the s, making me flinch. I saw his eyes dart down, then he seemed to chuckle.

"The wingsss of Isssisss, how perfect," he said, my eyes widening some. The way he said that chilled me right to the bone, he was thinking things, bad things. With him being a snake though that probably meant none of them were sexual though, which was a great thing. I was sick and tired of nearly always being raped. His coils loosened some.

"You're going to help usss," he said.

"Us?" I quickly questioned, but then I heard a laugh, a man walking in, but he couldn't have been much older than sixteen. He was chubby, not fat just chubby, and had a mop of brown hair, wearing jeans and a black shirt, like any normal teenage boy might wear.

"Um hi?" I mumbled looking at him, while he smiled; his smile just a little too bright, a little too crazy.

"Hello I'm Nathan, I was chosen as Set a couple years ago. I'm Apep's partner," he said stepping closer.

"Who's Apep?" I asked and he looked at the snake.

"Tut tut you really should learn to introduce yourself," he said then laughed.

*This chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend Nathan, and it should be obvious why.


	30. Teenager

Chapter 29

While he laughed I noticed his belly shaking some.

"Your belly jiggles," I blurted out. I didn't mean to it just sort of came out, I'm not use to seeing belly jiggles, but I mean look at the guys I've been around the past year. Alyx is dead; no reason to eat and can ghosts even gain weight? Lucifer always goes to the gym to blow off steam, and he rarely eats after the whole centuries of only blood diet. Then there's Gallen and come on anybody who has to keep up with Gabby has to be in shape.

Set laughed again and put his hands on his belly, "Shaking like a bowl full of sodium chloride," he chuckled, memories from chemistry coming to mind.

"Salt?" I questioned.

"What?"

"Like a bowl full of salt?" I explained.

"What? No, no sodium and chloride are two deadly elements," he argued.

"Yea, but together they make salt," I said slowly, looking at this boy that could only be a few inches taller than me, the snake still coil around me.

"Oh, well um shaking like a bowl full of blood . . . and guts wait no and death . . . stuff, oh screw it," he said frustrated and turned away. Yep, definitely a teenager.

"So what do you need my help with?" I asked, Apep uncoiling.

"Oh don't worry we'll discuss that later, just head on back," Set said pushing me out the door, then slammed it shut.

"Ssset what are you doing we are in the underworld, how will ssshe find her way back?" Apep hissed.

"I don't care if she's newly coroneted or not. If she doesn't have the smarts or power to get back to the mortal realm she is of no use to us," Set said and strolled deeper into the temple.

*Also for people who read the Red Pyramid Apep is Apophis, but Apophis is the Greek name and I rather use the Egyptian name Apep. Also the sodium chloride thing was taken from an actual phone conversation.


	31. Lake of Fire

Chapter 30

I looked around, it wasn't hot like when I was near Phlegethon, but the desolate and rocky surroundings confirmed the snake's statement that we were in the underworld. I started walking, I remember Apep saying they were further down the river so maybe I could find my way back by following the river. It took awhile but I found the river of fire and started walking northward beside it. In the distance I could see what looked like ancient villages, with the shades of souls wandering around the reed like huts. I was so distracted I nearly feel into a lake of fire. I caught myself quickly, but still almost stumbled in.

I looked at the lake, an inland sat in the middle of it with a black temple, probably made of onyx or some other gem stone. Surely there was someone inside it, but I didn't see any way to get to it. I stared at the fire for a moment, my skin starting to blister from the heat, but then I remembered what Kalina said I was. I'm Isis the goddess of magic; I should be able to cross this.

I thought cooling thoughts, a few words that seemed like gibberish to me passing threw my lips. I felt that knot that formed when I got my necklace suddenly light up. It was power; it was magic, locked in the center of my being. I called on it and it responded, and I was able to send some of it to my feet and my lower legs. An intense cooling sensation that was almost painful washed over them.

I timidly stepped onto the lake, my eyes partially closed to keep a close watch on the power. My feet didn't burn when I stepped on the fire though, they just seemed to warm a bit. I quickly sent a bit more power when I nearly fell in and was able to stand on the fire. I wasn't quite sure exactly how I did what I just did, but I wasn't dead so it worked.


	32. Ammit

Chapter 31

I carefully kept my thoughts focused and the power flowing threw me steady, while I timidly took baby steps across the lake, drawing the power back once I reached the island. My feet felt a little raw but not burned. I glanced down to see my feet were covered in soot. I brushed some away to see my feet were red, but hey they were there.

The linen shoes and the edges of the fluffy pants had burned off and the rest was slightly singed, reminding me I was in the belly dancers outfit. I took off the veil and threw it into the lake of fire watching it turn to ask. Then I finally let my blonde and now incredibly fuzzy hair out of the ponytail, my headache finally easing a bit.

With my last bit of energy I gathered up some courage and walked inside the temple. I felt like I was in a mausoleum. Everything was black, the walls, the roof, the floor, and the columns. Was Goth & Creepy having a paint sale? I would understand some black but when it is just so utterly dark and fluid that I can't tell where the floors end and the walls begin something is messed up.

Finally after running into a dozen columns I stopped walking, seeing a rather large set of golden scales. A pure white feather rested on one side, seeming to be shrouded in a shimmering light, but the other side was empty and near it was a dog sized creature.

I guess Dr. Frankenstein made creature a pet because this thing was defiantly the work of some mad scientist. The front half of his torso and front legs seemed to be that of a leopard's, he had a crocodile head and neck with a black mane, but he had the teeth and tusks of a boar, his lower half of his torso seemed to look like the back end picture of hippopotamus's I've seen but was bright red with a dragon's tail growing from it.

It luckily didn't seem to notice me, staring intently at a man crouched down with his back to me. He was talking excitedly; waving his hand in the air which I could now see held a ball.

"Get the ball Ammit!" he shouted in an only too familiar voice, quickly standing and turning before throwing the ball which narrowly missed me. His eyes widened along with mine when he saw me, the beast charging past without so much as a glance.

"Yami?" he whispered.

"Hello Alyx."

*No one offered to be put in the story as Anubis so welcome back Alyx. Also you can thank the Frankenstein comment to my English class that I decided to read Frankenstein instead of Dracula in.

****The right Chapter 19: Bible has been put up now. WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I SCREWED THAT UP!**


	33. Never Happened

Chapter 32

He stared at me silently, even once the beast ran back to him with the ball. His black hair was doing little corkscrew things at the tips; he was barefoot but wore a sleeveless green top like Khepri and dark jeans, sort of a modern and ancient mix.

I walked over to him staring into his bright green eyes, "Going to say anything?" I asked and he seemed to snap out of the trance, but a sort of panic filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here? I've missed you so much, how did you get here? Oh gods your dead aren't you?" he yelled, putting his hands on the back of my head and forcing it down to his chest while he openly cried.

"I never even had the chance to truly kiss you . . . I know I'll do it now," he said.

"Wait? Wha-" I started but then he forced my head up and kissed me full on the lips, before putting my head back against his chest, softly moaning to himself.

"Um Alyx?" I muttered, a little freaked out.

"Yes my sweet, dear, young Yami," he cried, petting my head.

"I'm not dead," I said, he instantly stopped petting.

"Oh," he pushed me away. "That kiss never happened," he muttered.


	34. Quicksand

Chapter 33

"Oh it so happened," I laughed.

"N-no it didn't," he stuttered.

"Oh yes it did."

"No it didn't."

"It did."

"It didn't," he barked, stomping his foot.

"Would you answer change if I told you, you were a good kisser?" I asked quickly.

"No it would- wait really?" he asked, cheeks turning red slightly.

"Surprisingly yes," I said.

"Don't tell Lucifer," he mumbled, seeming to slip into day dream land.

"Lucifer and I are having some technical difficulties, he can't say anything about another guy kissing me," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really," he said, sliding an arm around my waist. Giving me a sly grin, but then he backed up quickly, shaking his head "Wait if you not dead what are you doing back in the underworld? I know you wouldn't come back here by choice," he said and I thought back to Set and the snake. I really didn't want to explain I got pulled under the sand by a snake and was forced to talk to it.

"Um quicksand?" I said, making him roll his eyes.

"Oh ha-ha very funny," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Kalina said we'd be coroneted by belly dancing in the middle of a market place and I got pulled under the sand," I yelled.

"Well that explains your outfit," he said scanning his eyes over my odd ensemble, "wait coroneted? You went to Egypt? You're a goddess?" he asked quickly.

"Yea a snake told me to and," I started; about to tell him the god and goddess situation but he stopped me.

"A snake, you shouldn't talk to them. They're beings of destruction," he said with a worried look.


	35. Afterlife

Chapter 34

I thought back to Apep, but decided to push the image of him from my head.

"Okay and I became Isis, Lucifer is Osiris, Gabriella is Bast, and Gallen Ra," I said, Alyx nodding.

"Makes sense, wait Osiris, aw man you better keep him alive I don't want to give up my throne so soon," he whined.

"Throne? Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh right, where are my manners? I am Anubis, lord of the underworld," he announced proudly. The crocodile headed beast started making a yipping noise, "And this is Ammit the gobbler," he said patting its head.

"Um mind telling me what's with the scales and . . . Ammit," I said, giving the beast an odd look.

"Oh well when the dead are brought here their hearts are measured in the scales against the feather of truth. If they are kind and pure the scales will align, and they'll pass into a pleasurable afterlife. If their wicked it'll be heavier then the feather, Ammit will eat their hearts and their soul will be dammed," he explained with a smile.

"Wow that's cheery," I muttered, his smile turning sheepish then vanished.

"So I guess you and Lucifer are going to get married now," he muttered darkly.

"Oh no don't you start that too. I do not see a ring on my finger or a stamp on my foot saying I'm his," I barked in anger, just knowing my face was turning red.

"But it's in the myths," he said trying to shrink away some. I didn't think much of this though. I've been told I look demonically scary when I'm mad.

"Well guess what it's not the whatever B.C.'s," I shouted waving my hand exasperated, "the myths can suck it."

*Sorry been a while, was hanging out with friends. **Please Review.**


	36. Untitled

Chapter 35

Alyx laughed at my comment, "So um how did you become Anubis your well dead?" I questioned once I was calm.

"Oh well remember that one day Kalina came? She was quite sure I had his soul, but I wouldn't leave until you were safe. When Dark Rose never returned I was sure Gabriella killed him and I went to find Kalina. You can probably guess what happened after that," he said and I smiled at the boyish charm he had when he gave a lopsided smile.

"So how do I get out of here?" I asked.

"Oh sorry I didn't even think about that," he said and walked over. "Now focus, tap into your magic, try thinking light thoughts and you know passable things. Like how ghosts pass threw solid objects," he said and I did as he said. Odd words passing threw my lips again while the power in my core extended and spread threw my body. Opening my eyes only to look down and see Alyx waving. I smiled and passed threw the temple and the rock roof of the underworld, solidifying in the Sanctuary of Luxor temple.

*Short but I'm sleepy.


	37. Beds

Chapter 36

I looked around and saw 4 beds pressed against the back wall. One was a soft golden color with bronze sheets and white pillows. It emitted a soft glow, Gabriella and Gallen were curled up together asleep in this one.

The one by the foot of this bed was a round bed, piled high with pillows and comforters. It made me think of a bed for a queen, but there was a feather toy attached to the headboard signaling it was a cats, this was Gabby's bed.

Next to this one was a gold box decorated with jewels and hieroglyphics. I stepped slightly closer to it to see there was a mattress, pillows, and blankets in it. It made me think of a sarcophagus, and since Lucifer's god form was a mummy I guessed it was his.

Lastly was a simple canopy bed with what looked like silk purple sheets, but it seemed to sparkle some, and the magic it emitted drew me closer to it. The magic it radiated felt just like mine, it must be Isis's bed.

I heard a sound and glanced behind me to see a fireplace, with a fire already crackling in it. Kalina and Lucifer were looking at the flames, their backs to me. I stepped closer, barely getting a peek at their faces, but I could tell they both looked worried and their eyes were red as if they'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" I blurted out, both of them jumping to their feet.

"Yami!" they yelled when they noticed it was me and then hugged me, sandwiching me between them.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm so sorry for making you do the dance!" Kalina wailed. I should have just crawled into the bed while I had the chance.


	38. Questions

Chapter 37

After a couple minutes they realized I couldn't talk without air and released me.

"Where have you been?" Lucifer asked.

"Underworld, I think. I saw Alyx," I said, going over to my bed and sitting down since my strength was starting to fail me.

"Alyx is here?" Lucifer asked, his eye twitching meaning he was annoyed, yep he still remembered the kiss problem. I should have never told him Alyx's explanation for kissing me. It only made him hate him even more, but then again I never expected to see him again.

"Well of course he's here Osiris, Alyx is Anubis," Kalina said cheerfully.

"But he's dead," he said, stating the obvious.

"Well duh, it's very common for gods of the underworld and the dead to choose someone in their realm. I think we've only had one or two people that were hosts for Anubis that were actually alive. Think about it this way, little god spirit wandering around it thinks, I rule the dead and underworld so I'll choose someone dead that's in the underworld," Kalina explained; which now that she said it made a lot of sense.

"But how'd you get dragged down into the underworld?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh well you see-" I started. 'Don't tell,' the snake's voice hissed inside my head.

"Well?" Kalina urged. 'Don't tell. They can't know, not yet,' the snake said in an urgent tone and I shrugged.

"I don't think I remember, quicksand maybe?" I questioned, feeling really bad for lying to them.

"I don't think that's possible Yami," Kalina said and I shook my head.

"I'm tired so I may not be thinking straight, can I go to bed? Maybe I'll remember in the morning," I said, frowning. Kalina frowned as well and went to the door opposite of the one we entered threw days ago.

"Goodnight," she whispered. Lucifer looked at me with a worried look, but I just pulled my legs onto the bed and pulled the thick canopy drapes close. I took the belly dancer top off since the fringe was bothering me, laid down, and pulled the covers over me. The magic immediately enveloped me in warmth and helped me drift off to sleep.

*Hehe I wrote the climax today. **Please Review, I really need some feedback.**


	39. Outfits

Chapter 38

The next day I woke up early to search for a new shirt, and found a green strapless dress folded up at the end of my bed with my flip flops, a strapless bra, two green bracelets, and a green necklace. I unfolded the dress, exposing the gold hemming. I guess it would work for now. I slipped out of the fluffy pants and put all of it on before pulling back the canopy to see Lucifer already awake in a loose white shirt, which exposed some of his pale chest, and loose white linen pants. I started to laugh.

"Going to Mecca are you? You know you should have told me you were Muslim," I giggled and he scowled at me, but then smirked.

"Aye, top of the morning me lassie. I was not told St. Patrick's Day was upon us," he said with a good, though stereotypical, Irish accent as a rebuttal for my green outfit.

"Oh yes, better pinch you for not wearing green," I laughed, moving forward to pinch him but then Gabby came in with a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong with green?" she asked, wearing a green dress as well, but instead of gold hemming it had gold straps and she also wore many gold necklaces of varying length.

"Nothing, where's Gallen?" I asked, my question being answered when he walked in. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, white skirt with gold overlay and a green sash, gold and green cuffs on both forearms.


	40. Decorate

Chapter 39

"Wow Gallen looking good," I commented, Gabriella hugging him tightly, one hand resting on his chest.

"Oh yea my baby looks sexy," she purred, while I shook my head.

"So Lucifer, why are you wearing all white?" I asked, making him look himself over.

"Kalina said it was either this or mummy wrapping. Think I made a good choice?" he asked with a grin. I looked him up and down with my thinking face on.

"I don't know. Wrapping over your mouth again seems like a good thing to me," I said with a sly look. Lucifer just looked shocked and tried hitting me playfully, but I danced out of his reach. Kalina walked in wearing her signature red dress, a red and blue ribbon tied around her head, her hair tucked back, revealing her cow ears.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked with a blank look.

"To paint and decorate your rooms, every deity has one here," she said, tapping the door.

"Oooh show me some paint," I said, loving the idea of getting drenched in some paint while trying to reach the top of the walls. It was so fun, though you could get nauseous if you don't open a window. Kalina smiled and led us through the door into a hallway.


	41. Bubbles

Chapter 40

"All of you have separate rooms, but Gallen and Gabriella since your married you can share," Kalina said, leading us down the hallway.

"Hey Kalina I always wondered why are gods and goddesses always slender and fit?" I asked. Kalina stopped at about the 7th door from the last.

"Well I think there are two reasons. One some are always fighting for their life, or two if you're going to be alive for a couple centuries or a couple millennia you learn to treat you body like a temple. We do have a pot belly god though his name is Hapy," she explained.

"Happy?" I asked confused.

"No Hapy, with only one p," Kalina corrected me.

"So not Happy but Hapy," I said, saying both exactly the same way. Kalina sighed, but what she explained earlier did make sense. Kalina kept walking, stopping just a couple more doors down.

"Gallen this is your room, Gabriella yours is next to his," Kalina said, actually using our real names, and then moved down between two doors. "Lucifer left, Yami right," she said which left one door left at the end of the hall.

"Whose room is that?" I asked, pointing to the door.

"That will be Horus's room once his soul comes back to us," she said and pressed her hands to the wall opposite of the rooms, a door forming. "You can get everything you need in here," she said and opened the door, exposing a room full of bubbles, "just think of what you want and pop a bubble," she explained to our confused faces.

"So like if I want silver paint," I muttered and popped a bubble, quickly catching the can that fell from it. "Sweet!" I exclaimed, popping dozens of bubbles to get paint brushes, tarps, rollers, many more random things, and even a step ladder, then ran off to my room.

*Fluffy filler chapters, they bore me so.


	42. Ma'at

Chapter 41

My room had stone floors and white walls, but the back wall was a huge window, a blank canvas. I opened the window doors that led to a tiny balcony wide open and set to work. It took hours to paint the whole room silver, and I had to run to the bubble room a dozen times for more paint. Then I snatched an Egyptian book and painted hieroglyphics that I liked onto the walls so it wouldn't look so, well blank.

"What cha doing?" a voice asked, turning to see a teenager about my age standing at the open window door. She was slightly tan with frizzy black hair pulled back with a red scrunchie, and a green feather tucked into the scrunchie. She wore a red dress like my sister, but you could just barely see she was wearing jeans underneath along with those strappy Greek or Roman shoes that I always associated with gladiators.

"Oh hi, just painting, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ma'at, a goddess of justice and the order of the universe," she said in a proud voice.

"I'm Isis, but my real name is Yami," I said and held out my hand that wasn't covered in paint. She gladly shook my hand then looked at the walls and frowned.

"It doesn't make sense," she commented.

"You can read it? I was just choosing symbols I thought looked cool," I said, a light coming to Ma'at's eyes as she took my brush and small assortment of paint, and then painted the bird I turned into and a green feather.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked once she handed the paint back to me.

"Your symbol and mine," she said simply and walked out. I glanced at the windows for a moment after she left then went back to painting an animal that looked like a cross between a jackal and an anteater, which the book only referred to as Set's animal.


	43. Valley of the Kings

Chapter 42

I finally went looking around the temple after Lucifer and I helped each other get furniture and beds to the other's room. It was pretty boring just wandering around the temple, except for when I nearly got ran over my Gabby who was pushing her bed down the hall like a giant cheese wheel. I ran into Kalina about an hour before sunset.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked.

"Wandering, I finished my room and now I'm bored," I said while she seemed to think about that.

"We could go to the Valley of the Kings, it's just across the Nile," she said, Gabriella poking her head out her room.

"Hey if you're going to see the pyramids take us," Gabby shouted, did she always have to be so loud?

"That's where the pyramids are?" I asked, looking at Kalina.

"Yep the Valley of the Kings and Valley of the Queens are where all the pharaohs are buried," she explained.

"Oh is that why most of your cities are on the east side?" I asked, feeling proud for realizing that.

"Actually it's because the west side of the Nile symbolizes death," Gallen said, stepping out of his room.

"Oh why?" I asked; the ego I was hoping to build up deflating instantly.

"Because the sun sets in the west, and the ancient Egyptians believes when the sun set Ra died, went to the underworld to give the dead light, and then recharged in the lake of fire to be reborn the next morning," Kalina explained with ease.

"My husband has to die every day!" Gabby yelled.

"No, no, while he does go to the underworld he doesn't actually die," Kalina said soothingly.

"He has to be in the underworld every night!" Gabby yelled instead, anxious to create an argument.

"You'll be with him," Kalina said, her right eye twitching as it always did when she was annoyed.

"Oh okay," Gabriella said finally happy with the situation.

*Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been working on the Frankenstein story, which I think is really good. Man I need to type more you guys are way way way way waaaaaaay behind.


	44. Boat

Chapter 43

"So are we going?" I asked.

"Yea, hey Osiris are you coming to see the pyramids?" Kalina asked, somewhat yelling.

"Oh yea sure," he said coming out of his room, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked trying to take it.

"Nothing," he said slipping it into his pocket quickly. I frowned but didn't object. "Well let's go," he said. Kalina gave a nod and left the temple with all of us following, like a little row of ducklings following the mommy duck. We followed her until we reached the Nile, then she looked back at Gallen.

"Put your hands on the water," she instructed. He knelt and did so, Kalina whispering into his ear, which he must have repeated what she said slowly and softly, removing his hands when a ship came out of the water. It was long and narrow like a canoe, but much bigger and a bright golden color. It had a small boxed off section in the middle with a glass front, which I could see was where you steer like on American boats. Swords, daggers, and many other weapons were hung on the sides of the boxed section.

I paced back and forth to look at it completely, it was amazing. I stopped for a moment to look at eyes I thought were painted on the sides near the front. They looked funny with that over used eyeliner hieroglyphics had, but I shouted in surprise when they moved to look back at me.


	45. Sphinx

Chapter 44

I went back over to Kalina quickly.

"Th-the eyes move," I stuttered in shock.

"Well of course they move, they scan the river for trouble," she explained as if it was so obvious. "This is Ra's sun boat, now on all aboard," she said like a train conductor, and hopped on. We all soon followed and ferried across the Nile. The Nile wasn't very wide here so it shouldn't have taken long, but Kalina spent about an hour telling Gabriella and Gallen about the boat. About how during the day they'd ride through the Nile and then threw the underworld at night, but finally we docked on the other side and got off.

"Shouldn't we tie it down?" Gallen asked.

"Oh no it's fueled by the sun so it can only move when you're on it," Kalina said. Gallen gave a quick nod and then Kalina showed us to the pyramids, giving us some background information on them as she did.

"So if you're so smart about all this Egyptian stuff why is the sphinx missing its nose?" I asked with a smirk.

"With age body parts start to go. For women it's their breasts and butts, for sphinxes it's their noses," Kalina said. It was a pretty bad joke but we all started to snicker or grin, Kalina even chuckled some, "Really though in all seriousness its 7,000 years old so I think it just fell off over the years. I mean it's not like it has a warranty," she explained still grinning and I nodded.


	46. God of Toilet Paper

Chapter 45

After awhile Kalina allowed us to wander off. I explored the edges of a pyramid, screaming when something grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back, covering my mouth. Everybody ran over, ready for a fight

"Come out whatever you are?" Lucifer shouted as I was pushed forward with whatever had me. A couple moments passed before Gabby and Gallen relaxed, laughing some, but Lucifer just looked annoyed. I pulled myself away and turned to see Alyx in a sleeveless black shirt and khaki shorts, but somehow was able to walk barefoot on the hot sand. He looked like one very cute archeologist.

"Alyx, that was mean!" I shouted.

"No it wasn't, if I was being mean I'd have a roll of toilet paper wrapped around me and be walking all slow with my arms out in front of me," he said with a grin, even though it sounded more like he was explaining a zombie instead of a mummy.

"Oh yes wonderful god of toilet paper back from the dead," I said in a sarcastically 'in awe' tone

"Hey Osiris is the mummified one make him the toilet paper god," Alyx yelled, Lucifer snorting. He definitely wasn't in a joking mood.

"Little brother," Gallen said and stepped forward with his arms held out for a hug. Alyx closed the distance and gave the hug with vigor, noticing that he could actually be touched by other people now.

"You're solid now?" he asked.

"Yep, the power of Anubis, hey sister-in-law how's the bun in the oven?" he asked cheerfully

"Doing great, believe it or not I'm about 8 months along. Apparently I got pregnant during April or May, good thing it wasn't showing during the wedding," she said, smiling a bit.

"Don't look a day over 6 months pregnant," he said, and actually meant it.

"Aw you're just saying that," Gabby said, acting like she was flattered, but gave a small laugh. She knew it was true, she barely looked like she was 8 months along, sheesh she barely looked like she was pregnant at all.

"Why are you here Anubis?" Kalina said walking over. Having been the only one who didn't come over when I screamed, so much for sisterly love and protection.

"Found you guys walking around and just wondered if I could steal Isis away from you for a walk," he said, Kalina looking at the sky.

"Well Gabriella and Gallen have to go on their maiden voyage through the underworld so have her back by sunset," she warned, Alyx holding his arm out to me, which I gladly hooked my arm around his. He created a ball of blue fire in his hand and led me inside the pyramid.


	47. Date

Chapter 46

It wasn't really a date, but it was a nice outing. He showed me the hieroglyphics and read them to me. They told stories of the time, talked of the gods, and said what the pharaohs did in their life. It was like a history lesson, but Alyx could really make the stories of the past come alive. He showed me a few burial tombs, but we never stayed long, which was fine by me, then we just walking around the desert, discussing what's happened the past year.

I felt so at ease with Alyx. Lucifer was never this easy, he was so high strung most days, and being with him left me mentally exhausted. Alyx stopped unexpectedly after a while.

"The souls are getting restless and it's almost dark. So you think you can find your way back? I have to go," Alyx asked, his hand slipping from mine. I looked around, barely seeing the tip of the pyramids in the distance, hidden by some sand dunes.

"Yea," I said.

"Good, I'll see you later then, I promise," he said and kissed my forehead before sinking under the sand. I sighed and smiled some, then started walking back towards the pyramids. You know I always did feel very at ease around spirits, I always have. Maybe I was meant to date a ghost. It made me wonder if I looked like the Duchess he said he married in his lifetime where Gallen was king.

I was in a perfect mood when I heard a slight roaring and howling. Kind of like when it thunders during storms and the thunder just kind of seems to roll by, but goes on for a couple minutes. I turned to see if clouds were forming, but instead of gray clouds against the darkening sky there was a huge cloud of dust and sand.


	48. Sandstorm

Chapter 47

My eyes widened when I noticed it was getting closer and I took off running. After less than a minute I realized even thought my stomach was flat I was not in shape. My breathing was already labored and my sides hurt. I wasn't too far from the pyramids when I felt like I got hit by a line backer. I managed to stay on my feet, but as the sand swirled around me I quickly closed my eyes and had to put my hand over my mouth to filter most of the sand out.

I don't know how long I stayed that way, hunched over and perfectly still, but soon the sand stopped hitting me and the wind died down. I lowered my hand and opened my eyes, looking around. The sand storm was still going at full force, but it wasn't touching a small section around me, like the eye of a storm. There was suddenly a laugh as Set stepped out of the storm, brushing some sand off him.

"How do you like my sand storm?" he asked once he entered the untouched area.

"Why are you causing the storm?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you alone," Set said with a shrug.

"That doesn't quite answer my question. I have a cell phone I just don't know why you'd."

"NITROGLYCERIN!" _he shouted, cutting me off._

_"What?"__I asked, giving him the 'are you an idiot?' look. _

_"Like a bowl full of nitroglycerin," he said as if that explained it perfectly, but I still just stared at him like he had gone mad. _

_"Remember you said my belly jiggled and I said like a bowl of sodium chloride," he kept explaining, and I was finally able to understand. _

_"Oh the right the salt thing, so nitroglycerin isn't that peanut oil?" I asked. _

_"Does peanut oil go boom?" _

_"Yea," I answered in a bored tone _

_"Then yes," he boomed proudly. _

*You know I just don't get why I have so few people reading this one while the first book of this series had double digits on like every chapter.


	49. Plan

Chapter 48

This guy was insane. "Now about isolating me in a sand storm?" I said to prod him along.

"Right, do you know the story about me and my brother?" he asked.

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"I'll take that as a no. Well you see Isis you sent Ra back into the heavens by learning his secret name. I was Ra's second in command you see, and the eldest brother, but you told everyone that Ra said our brother should rule. I was angry so I shoved him into a sarcophagus and threw him into the Nile. Somehow though you got impregnated by him long after that though and your child Horus threw me into the eternal darkness of the underworld," he explained, using what I guessed was the shortened version. He was also trying to rein in his anger because he looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"Okay, now why are you telling me this?" I asked, glancing up to see if it was night, but the sand blocked out the sky.

"Horus hasn't found a host yet, so I want to get rid of Ra and my brother now so I can have my chance to rule again," he said pacing around me. Hm this was sounding a lot like Henry now.

"Ra? Wait that's Gallen, I can't hurt him," I shouted.

"Of course not, but he won't be hurt. You have Isis soul and all her memories, their all just locked away, hidden in your mind. Use them, remember Ra's secret name. Tomorrow night when Apep attacks the ship go with him. While he battles Bast yell Ra's secret name and order him back to the sun, his throne. He will sleep and rest there," he said with a smile that was just a little too bright, a little too crazy.

"But then Apep will be hurting Bast. Even though I really hate her some days, and I mean REALLY hate her I can't let her get hurt while she's pregnant," I argued, Set letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, as soon as Ra's gone Apep will sink back into the water, and while fighting her he'll be very careful not to hurt her stomach or hit any vital organs," he assured me. He put a hand on my shoulder; his hand squeezed me making me tense some. It didn't hurt but it felt very possessive, like how Lucifer would put his arm around me at school.

"You're sure that's what will happen?" I asked, deciding to ignore it.

"Of course, I swear on the throne of Osiris," he said, raising his right hand. I giggled some, he was swearing on Lucifer's throne.

"Okay, so give me a run down on how this will work now," I said.

"At sunset tomorrow go outside and Apep will pull you under the sand. Then moment when night falls and Ra's sun boat crosses into the underworld Apep will attack. You will be on his head, so while he's battling Bast you'll just jump off, go to where Ra is steering the ship and say his secret name to send him back to his throne," he explained with a lot of hand movements that didn't seem to fit his words.

"How do I find out his secret name?" I asked.

"Heck if I know, meditate? Just find out what it is," he said, sand slapping me in the face before I could ask any more questions. I covered my face quickly until the stinging wind and sand were gone.

*This is kind of like a small spoiler but I just want to mention that his brother is Osiris, so about him swearing on the throne of Osiris, he doesn't give shit about Osiris' throne.


	50. Joke

Chapter 49

When I could finally lower my hands Set and the sand storm were gone, revealing a perfect crystal clear night. I was very close to the pyramids and covered in a thin coat of sand and sweat. Thanks a lot desert heat. I took off running towards the pyramids, then the Nile. I found my sister standing beside a small blue and white ship, tapping her foot impatiently.

"There you are!" she yelled as I got closer, "where have you been? Making out with Anubis or something?" she asked with a sly look, but still seemed pretty mad.

"Oh yes you know we were just so totally into a major make out session that we went back to his place for some extra bed time fun," I said sarcastically while I doubled over panting. I really needed to work out or hit the gym.

"Really, is he any good?" Kalina asked her eyes wide. I gave her incredulous look; my sister was so thick sometimes you'd think she got dropped on her head at birth.

"What the hell Kalina, I don't know, I was joking. We didn't even kiss. I was caught in a freak sand storm, didn't you see it?" I said; which it technically wasn't a lie. There was a sandstorm, and Set was a freak.

"Oh," she mumbled, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment, "well I thought I saw a sand storm coming," she said.

"You did, you did see a sand storm coming," I said out of habit, trying to do my best Tweety Bird impression. It was pretty bad, but Kalina got it and laughed a bit.

"Well come on Ra and Bast took the boat to the underworld already, and Lucifer headed back to the temple. He'd been in a bad mood ever since Alyx showed up. You need to go the temple too, you look like you could use some rest," she said looking me up and down, taking into account the many cuts and tears in my dress, "and a bath."

I gave her a weary nod, just now realizing how exhausted I really was. She led me onto the boat and took me across the Nile back to the temple. There I found an attached bathroom, took a long cool shower, and happily collapsed in the bed, relinquishing myself into a deep dreamless sleep.

***You all will love the next 3 chapters I bet and you'll get to see them real soon. Tomorrow is anime club and since I have no last period class I'll have over an hour and a half to type them up in the library, unless there's still EOC testing then yea sorry.**


	51. Bite

Chapter 50

The next morning I sat up and crossed my legs right after I awoke. I decided to try meditating; I mean it really was the only choice I had to find out Ra's secret name. I tried looking deep into the folds of my memory, but found nothing. Then I remembered the power. It wasn't just magical power, it was Isis' spirit, and it must contain her memories, along with all the other past hosts. I focused on the power, and it allowed my mind to slip into it with relative ease. It was like being in a void, there was nothing her but the light wind and warmth of power that swirled around me and caressed my body. I tried moving around then realized I couldn't move, and there was no way to get out. I was trapped.

After a moment the direness of my situation started to sink in. I was trapped within myself, I'd never get out. I struggled more, trying to move and focus away from the power, or go back to my mind, I even tried to use the magic, but it wasn't inside me anymore, I was inside it. "I just wanted to know Ra's secret name!" I shouted out in frustration, then a surge of the power hit me in the chest and the scene changed.

I saw a man in a throne; his head was that of a hawk, and rested against his chest as he napped. He wore just a red skirt with a gold overlay, revealing his strong sculpted tan chest. He was a quite a sight, I even started to fan my red face, but then I spot someone else. A young woman was crouching behind a column, obviously trying to stay hidden. She had black hair, bronze skin, and wore a pure white dress, but I could tell she was far from pure and virtuous.

"Go, go and bite him," she whispered, a snake slithering off her arm as I just spied her purple eyes that sparkled with hidden magical power. The snake slithered towards the man, easily staying in the shadows. I watched the snake carefully as I went to him; Ra oblivious to it while he was asleep. Then the snake bared its fangs, and sunk them deep into his ankle.


	52. Heal

Chapter 51

A slender black cat ran in and grabbed the snake in its mouth, then in one fluid movement snapped its neck as it whipped around then fell lifeless in its jaws. The cat turned to Ra and ran towards him, quickly changing into a woman with fair skin and a cat's head, Bast.

"Ra, oh no it bit you," she said, examining the wound. "I-I don't know what to do," she stuttered, tears filling her eyes while Ra moaned in pain as the poison progressed further into his blood stream. "Isis! Isis! Help Ra's been hurt!" Bast yelled. The woman stood up from her crouching position with a smirk, then composed herself and acted like she just ran in.

"What are you yelling about? Oh no Ra!" she yelled, running over and kneeling beside him.

"Isis heal him with your magic," Bast pleaded while Isis examined his ankle.

"Leave us Bast. I'll take care of everything," she assured the protection goddess as she walked out of the room, leaving them. "Tell me your name Ra," she said once Bast was gone.

"What? No," Ra answered quickly, and then clutched his heart as a surge of pain gripped him.

"I cannot heal you unless you tell me. I swear I will never tell another soul," Isis said, rubbing his hurt ankle tenderly. Ra seemed to think this over, but then a bloody cough excited another burst of pain. He pulled Isis' head up to his and whispered in her ear.


	53. Secret Name

Chapter 52

She smirked and gave him an affectionate look, "Ra the light of Egypt, immortalized pharaoh," she seemed to sigh, caressing his cheek. Then her eyes changed, the loving light changed to wicked envy, "I order you back to your throne in the stars and leave Osiris to rule," she shouted, Ra looking shocked.

"I shall not go!" he shouted, and then Isis stood up.

"You have to. I name you Ra, the light of Egypt and immortalized pharaoh. Go to the heavens, leave Osiris to rule, and you can never tell anyone what I have done," she said confidently. Ra dropped his head in defeat, and being bound by his name turned into a sunbeam and retreated to the sun, his heavenly throne. Bast crept in seconds later.

"Ra?" she whispered. Isis turned to her, tears misting her eyes.

"I could not save him; he had to retreat to the heavens to rest and heal. He said Osiris should take his place as pharaoh," Isis said, her voice filled with regret, while Bast openly started to sob.

"I-I shall tell everyone," she said, wiping her tears away with shaking hands, and then slipped away. "Ra, oh my dear Ra. I was supposed to protect you and failed," Bast moaned quietly, slinking away, her legs weak and shaking. I cried a bit just watching this. I looked at Isis who was smirking. I had the name now but could I really do this? I had to for Set, I promised, and he swore they wouldn't get hurt. I wouldn't be cruel like Isis was though. No poisoning Ra and tricking him. Once Set is done with what he needed Ra away for I'll call him back down, and Gabriella will probably give me a beating, but nothing deadly. I could do this, I had to do this.

I probably could've thought more about it and changed my mind, but then the scene broke apart like glass, shattering to leave the open void. Then a hole of darkness opened up and sucked me in. I thought I'd be torn apart by the strain and power whipping around in it, tearing at my skin and cutting me open, but then I felt like someone hit me in the head with a metal bat and opened my eyes to see I was back in my room. I was here and ready for tonight. I just hoped Gabriella and Gallen would forgive me.


	54. Eyes

Chapter 53

I looked out the window to see it was midday. After a quick look around I got dressed and went looking for a mall. If I was going to do this I wasn't going to do it in a dress. I ended up just going to the open market Kalina took us to days before. I looked around staring at the amulets and souvenirs. I found a small booth selling jeans and tank tops after a moment though. I looked at the jeans frowning a bit. It would be too hot during the day to wear these, and the river of fire made the underworld rather warm.

"Something wrong?" a middle aged woman asked me. I turned to look at her.

"I was just hoping to find pants good for day and night," I said, but the lady seemed to be spacing out, though she kept perfect eye contact with me. "Are you okay?" I asked after a moment, seriously freaked out.

"I'm so sorry Isis," she quickly said, seeming flustered.

"Its fine, wait how did you know I was Isis?" I asked, backing away a step or two.

"Your eyes, when a host's full powers come in their eyes change," she explained. I touched the edge of my eyes, and then looked around for a mirror. Finding one near the cash box she kept for sales.


	55. Clothes

Chapter 54

I picked it up and let out a squeak at my reflection. My eyes had gone from a pale blue to bright purple, and they sparkled with hidden magical power. I remembered the wicked envy in those purple eyes when Isis sent Ra back into the heavens, and forced my eyes to change back to blue. I sighed in relief when they did, though magic still sparkled within them.

"Why did you hide them?" the lady asked, making me jump. I had forgotten she was there.

"I just wouldn't be able to get use to that color," I said after a moment. "Now about some pants that could keep me cool during the day and warm at night?" I asked.

"Oh yes," the lady said, and looked threw a rack of jeans and khakis, pulling out a pair of skater pants that had about 6 more pockets then I would need. I didn't see how these would keep me cool until I saw there was a zipper around the thigh so you could change them into shorts.

"Ooh that's perfect," I said happily, then found a camouflage shirt. I felt like an army girl today. "Do you accept American money?" I asked, the woman shaking her head.

"No charge. The immortals have a special account," she said, handing me the clothes.

"Wow, that's awesome," I said before taking them. I went back to the temple and changed just in time for sun set. "Well here goes nothing," I mumbled, pulling me hair back with a scrunchie, then went outside.


	56. Showtime

Chapter 55

I waited outside side for barely a minute before Apep's tail curled around me and pulled me under. This time I was held upside down the moment I entered the underworld. Apep held me eye level with him for a moment before setting me down gently on his head. He was about twice as large now, and around 300 feet long. I was so happy I wasn't the one fighting him. I looked down at the murky orange water of Styx.

"Ready?" Apep hissed. I nodded before mumbling yes, shaking some. "Hold your breath and hold on then," he said, barely having time to heed his advice before he darted into the river. The water stung, and I kept my eyes closed tightly, but once I felt the water cool and change I created a bubble of air around my head so I could breathe, and opened my eyes to look around. The water was murky brown now, and a little cold.

"What happened to the water?" I asked myself, but Apep answered.

"We are in the Nile now," he answered before stopping. I still held onto him to keep from floating away, which was rather hard. I was starting to get a little sleepy when his tail nearly hit me as it darted forward and wrapped around something. He then raised his head about 30 feet out of the water, baring his fangs down at Gabby who ran forward, two swords drawn. Showtime.


	57. Attack

Chapter 56

I jumped off Apep's head and landed lightly behind Gabriella. "Yami!" she shouted out, looking back at me, but then Apep tried biting her arm and she had to turn her attention back to him. My heart was already threatening to burst out of my chest as I darted forward, quickly finding Gallen.

"Yami?" he questioned, steering the boat.

"Sorry," I whispered, "Ra I name you the light of Egypt and immortalized pharaoh," I yelled, my stomach clenching as it felt like something was pulling on it. Gallen's eyes widened and his body went rigid.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, but there was fear in his voice.

"Return to your throne in the heavens," I said slowly and carefully. Gallen looked shocked and frowned, but then just like the real Ra he turned into a sun beam and disappeared. The boat shook violently and I ran out to see Ma'at battling Apep, sword in one hand, and a dagger in the other, didn't anyone own a gun? I mean it was 21st century after all.

I heard a scream and turned my attention to Gabriella who was only about 20 feet behind Ma'at. There was a puddle of blood at her feet and her hands were on her stomach, covered in blood. She gasped and dropped to her knees in pain. My eyes widened as I realized Apep had hit her stomach. I ran forward to kill him for doing that, but once I was almost within striking distance Ma'at looked at me anger flashing in her eyes. I didn't think anything of it and kept running though, but then Ma'at pounced on me and slashed my face open with the dagger. I yelled out and raised my hands instinctively, giving her an opening to kick me in the chest, making me stumble back into the railing.

"Treacherous snake!" she yelled out and ran forward. I prepared to defend myself, but then she just pushed me off the boat into the river and went back to fighting Apep. I thrashed around a bit before regaining enough control to swim to shore. I got out of the water on my hands and knees, coughing out water and a bit of blood.


	58. Bad Remix

Chapter 57

I laid down on the hard ground, staring up at the great expanse of darkness above me. "You did very good," a deep voice said, jumping to my feet and facing Set, who didn't seem the least bit shocked by my reaction.

"You liar, Apep kept attacking even after I sent Ra back to the heavens," I yelled, ready to attack.

"Well of course he did, he promised to stop attacking Bast, he said nothing about Ma'at," Set said with a small tut.

"How did you know Ma'at showed up?" I asked a bit confused.

"I keep a tight leash on Apep. I was watching everything, like how you turned on him," he said, eyes flashing red but I didn't back down.

"He also hit her stomach. Her child may be dead because of you!" I screamed, jumping on him, but before I could hit him he threw me off behind him with ease.

"Oh well that the problem with beings of destruction, never should have worked with them. Oh well no use now," Set said with a shrug.

"I want out," I said, glaring hatefully at him.

"What was that?" he asked calmly, looking over his shoulder at me.

"I want out. I can't help with anything else, not after what I did to Gallen and Gabriella. Even Ma'at called me a treacherous snake," I said quietly, I know I shouldn't wallow in self pity, but I felt like a huge idiot for believing Set. This seemed to be turning out like a bad remix of my time with Dark Rose.


	59. Cornered

Chapter 58

"Are you sure she wasn't talking about Apep?" Set asked and I yelled out in frustration.

"I'm out of here," I shouted in frustration, starting to walk away, but then Set started to laugh.

"And where will you go? You are public enemy number one. You got rid of Ra, the whole mortal and immortal community hates you and will never forgive you. Face it girly your only chance at a peaceful existence is to stay with me," Set chuckled. I turned back to look at him. He looked serious but I couldn't believe it. I felt like the white king on a chess board, corned by white pieces and it was their turn.

"You can't be serious? I'm not evil like you," I said, trying not to stutter.

"You don't have to be evil. I just need your help with one last little thing and then you can live in peace, maybe marry that Anubis. As a personal friend of the pharaoh no one would dare attack you," Set said while I seriously thought about it.

"What do you need me to do?" I whispered.

"I invited my brother to a temple. According to inside sources though he's been reading up on the myths, so I'll probably have to force him inside the sarcophagus, that's where you come in. You will sleep in the temple tonight and if needed help me trap him in the sarcophagus tomorrow," Set explained carefully.

"Fine," I muttered and sluggishly walked back towards him.

"Follow me to the temple then," he said with a wicked grin and walked away, leaving me to follow.

*I got this new hard back book yesterday, Death's Excellent Vacation, paid $16 and shipping thinking it was a Sookie Stackhouse book. Someone should have put in the description it's a book filled with short stories and only 20 pages of it is Sookie Stackhouse. I am so pissed, I want my money back.


	60. Temple

Chapter 59

I followed Set to a brown and gray temple, I really hated the feeling it gave off. It was one story but about 20 feet high. It reminded me of adobe houses with it being rounded off at the corners, and all the windows high up near where the ceiling would be. Inside it had columns supporting the roof, another hypostyle temple. The hieroglyphics on the columns depicted horrible scenes that sent shivers up my spine even though I had no clue what they actually meant. It was like when you open a book on the occult, even if you don't know what it means you just know it's something you shouldn't mess with. Set led me to a hallway and pointed to a closed door.

"That'll be the room you're staying in," he said. I went in and looked around. The room was purely gray, but on the ceiling the phases of the moon were painted. It reminded me of the bed sheets I first had when I moved to Washington State. I sat on the metal frame bed.

"A lot sure has happened since then," I said to myself, remembering a few fond moments. The first time I met the bat. The snowball fight with Lucifer and Matt, Lucifer and I making out on the couch, even with an old memory like that brought a touch of red to my cheeks. There was also Alyx... oh Alyx. Why did my heart race when I thought of him? Did I love him?


	61. Dreaming

Chapter 60

I scorned him last year for ripping me and Lucifer apart, but looking back on it; it was probably for the best. When Lucifer always had the threat of the prophecy and Henry looming over him he was sweater and somewhat meek, maybe a bit of an attitude problem as well but a touch of bad boy isn't too bad. Alyx was so easy to be around though. He was sweet and protective, and his arrogant but playful attitude always made me laugh. I laid back, maybe I was meant to be with Alyx. My mind started asking half baked questions that I just really couldn't answer after that and in the end I nodded off.

The snake's voice entered my dreams, I couldn't understand him though. He wrapped his body around my throat and hissed urgently. I thrashed around; sure he was going to kill me. I've heard of people who died in their dreams and it caused them to die in real life. That definitely wasn't the way I wanted to go down. I just started to scream when I woke up, my scream dying in my throat as the pressure around my neck disappeared. I looked at my chest to see a small brown cobra looking down at me.

"Our guessst isss about to arrive, Massster Ssset requessstsss your presssence," the snake hissed in the voice of a small child before slithering away. I sat up and tried to steady my heartbeat before getting up and going to the main room to see Set sitting in a brown sandstone throne.


	62. Dagger

Chapter 61

He smiled when he saw me and pat the arm rest, my nose crinkled but I went and sat down on the arm rest after he moved his arm. He stroked the center of my back like I was a cat.

"It's all coming together Isis," he commented with a malicious grin, I frowned a bit but didn't reply. "Here, take this," he said and pulled out a curved dagger with a silver hilt and a red handle that looked like it had been twisted.

"What am I suppose with this?" I asked, gripping the handle uncertainly.

"We do not know how far his powers have progressed, if you have to step in you may need it," Set assured me. I touched the cut Ma'at gave me, which had scabbed over, before tucking the dagger into the waist of my pants.

"Go wait in the hallway, and stay hidden unless I call upon you," Set said giving me a small push. I heard the small sound of approached footsteps and ran t the hallway. I pressed my back to the wall that separated the hallway and the main room and pulled the blade out, gripping it with both hands. I glanced up at the ceiling, hearing the footsteps enter the temple and stop. Oh please whatever gods might exist and will listen to me please don't let Set need my help. I don't want any more blood to stain my hands; I silently prayed, taking deep breaths.


	63. Sarcophagus

Chapter 62

"Welcome brother, so nice of you to come," Set chuckled. Pole bearers carrying the sarcophagus walked out of one of the rooms and I moved to make room for them. The sarcophagus was gold and adorned with jewels and markings.

"How could I ignore an invitation from my older brother?" a man asked, the voice making me perk up. It sounded oddly familiar, but at the same time the confidence and power in it didn't sound like anyone I knew.

"Of course, I also have a present for you," Set said and clapped his hands, the men walking out into the main room with the glorified box, "why don't you see if it fits?"

The man laughed, "I know your old tricks, you don't seriously think I'll fall for them, do you?" he snapped.

"Fine I'll just make you then," Set barked, a second of silence before there was a crash. I listened, staying perfectly still. There were more crashed, explosions, yelling, and who could forget the cuss words, you'd think after being threw high school I'd know all of them, I apparently don't. To explain what was happening in its simplest form, all hell was breaking loose. I couldn't help myself, I peeked in. Set was facing me, but was locked in a death struggle with the man, trying to push him in the sarcophagus. From what I could see the man had brown hair, was wearing jeans, a gray shirt, and has loose white bandages on his arms and neck.

"Isis!" Set yelled out and I propelled myself forward without thinking. The man seemed like he was about to turn when I slammed into him, knocking him into the sarcophagus. I managed to place my hands on the edge of the box so I didn't fall in, but my eyes widened when I saw those chocolate brown eyes. The dagger I was about to use dropping from my hands and clattering onto the floor.

"Lucifer?" I questioned, the lid slamming onto half the box.

"Move Isis!" Set yelled at me.

"No I can't hurt Lucifer, even if he is a selfish arrogant jerk," I shouted out, standing again and facing Set.

"Wow thanks for the kind words," Lucifer said, sitting up.

"Fine, be that way," Set barked and rammed into me so suddenly I fell back into the sarcophagus, also forcing Lucifer back down in the process. Then the lid was pushed into place. I pushed on it but it was too heavy to lift and created almost an airtight seal, we had been sealed in.


	64. Realization

Chapter 63

"Oh shit," I muttered, letting out a squeak when it started to move.

"Too bad, Isis we could've made a great couple, just like in the myths" Set yelled, able to hear him threw the box. I glanced at Lucifer.

"He asked Isis to marry him once he took over, but she didn't," he whispered.

"Oh okay but what's going on?" I asked, Lucifer flipping me so we could face each other, even though it also just made me feel more awkward.

"He's going to toss us into the Nile," he said, my eyes widening.

"What? But why? He said he wanted to get revenge on his brother . . . oh wait Osiris and Set are brothers aren't they?" I asked, feeling even more like an idiot now.

"Yep," Lucifer muttered, tracing the cut Ma'at gave me, flinching before part of it was still mostly open.

"Use your magic?" he whispered.

"To heal the cut?" I questioned.

"No to get out of here," he said, speaking quietly just in case Set could hear.

"Oh yea I could get us both out," I said excitedly, yelling as I felt the sarcophagus be thrown and land in the water. I was a little shaken from the impact but Lucifer rubbed my back to calm me.

"You can't get me out too, it'll take too much power," he said, talking normally now.

"But I can't let you die, especially after I pretty much caused it," I said, frowning.

"Don't worry; it's just the way things are. I'll just go to the underworld," he explained, smiling to help me realize its okay.

"Lucifer," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. No matter how bad the problems we had were a part of my heart would always belong to him.

"Go," he said and kissed my cheek. I nodded and thought about the small temple we had spent our first night in Luxor at. My power instead of filling my being left and then I felt the bit that remained tug on me. My body became transport and it pulled me along at incredible speeds, until I found myself lying on the floor of one of the back rooms.

I tried to stand but couldn't even move. Lucifer was right it took an incredible amount of power, no wonder gods just don't poof everywhere. I laid there just trying to work my thoughts out, but once the adrenaline wore off I realized how devoid of energy I was and within seconds my mind feel into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***Happy Easter everyone. I would have written more but there's a chocolate bunny next to me that's just begging to have its ears bitten off. Also I meant to put this in the last update but I finished writing the story Tuesday with 106 pages, 2 journals and 92 chapters, even though my friend Erika hates the ending and wants me to put an epilogue, but still congratulations were about two thirds of the way done and just hit the climax. You don't want to miss the next chapter.**


	65. Tricked

Chapter 64

I awoke with a yawn and looked down to see I was in my goddess dress. The priest must have slipped me into it while I was asleep. I felt sort of violated by that but I was too tired to care. I stood up and saw the clothes I had been wearing clean and folded on the bed. I went over to my bag and found my hairbrush, running it threw my hair, now noticing that my scrunchie was missing. I grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom, setting the clothes on the counter before taking a warm shower. I slipped into the pants and camouflage shirt once I got out. I picked up my bag and left the temple, going to towards the Luxor temple. First things first Apep must have stopped by now and I had to make sure Gabriella was alright, plus I should just go ahead and get my beating out of the way.

I went through all the rooms that I had forgotten the names of, staring at the hieroglyphics, and stopping when I came across one I noticed. It was a carving of Anubis and Ammit sitting in between the sides of the scales, a heart of one side and the feather of truth on the other. I frowned a bit, remembering what Set had said 'the whole mortal and immortal community hates you and will never forgive you.' Tears filled my eyes some. I could deal with almost everyone hating me, but Gabriella, Lucifer, Alyx, Kalina, my family; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they hated me. I wiped my tears away and kept walking, eyes widening when I walked into the holy of holies, it was gone.

Literally, it was gone. Nothing was there except for sand dunes and a few piles of rubble that use to be the rooms. I walked through the sand, looking around. I saw someone sitting on a rather large piece of sand stone and ran towards them, hoping to see Kalina or Gabriella, but stopped running when I saw it was Ma'at holding something wrapped in a blue blanket. She looked up at me, hate filling her eyes, but she didn't attack.

"Do you realize what you have done?" she asked. I didn't answer at first, walking over and kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really know what I was doing, Set tricked me," I apologized, my head lowered.

"How could you listen to him, you know Set is a god of chaos!" she yelled.

"No I don't! I never knew! I'm from America; no one ever explained any of this to me! I don't understand this place, I don't understand the mythology. I barely know any Greek mythology, much less Egyptian!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. Fire leaped into her eyes and she almost stood, ready for a fight, but as I went on her eyes softened and she relaxed.

"Right, I forgot you're American. It's not often we have deities choose hosts outside of Africa, and the others were catching on so fast none of us thought you may have been falling behind. Especially since your sister already knew about the mythology the moment she showed up," she said, obviously still mad.


	66. Horus

Chapter 65

The bundle she held made a small noise after I had kneeled back down. I craned my neck and got to my knees to see it was a newborn baby boy, its skin was still red and it had a few tufts of black hair, sound asleep while it tried gumming its fist to death.

"Yours?" I asked, unable to help but smile.

"No it's Bast's," she answered simply.

"So even though Apep attacked her stomach the baby survived," I grinned, happy to know I didn't help kill an unborn life.

"He didn't attack her stomach," Ma'at said with a confused look.

"But she was screaming, her hands were on her stomach, and a puddle of blood was at her feet," I explained.

"Oh she didn't get hurt, she was going into labor," Ma'at said, nodding towards the child. I frowned, almost crying again. I shouldn't have tried joining the fight, I should've gone directly to Gabriella and helped her the moment I noticed she was hurt.

"Where is Gabriella?" I asked, looking around to see if she was nearby. Surely she wasn't far from her newborn child.

"She's not here. She had already been told she is the only one that can defeat Apep. You could tell she really didn't want to but after the child had its first feeding she gave him to me and told me to take care of him before going back to fighting Apep," she said, sadness filling her eyes while tears misted mine and I looked down.

"Do you want to make up for what you helped cause?" Ma'at asked out of nowhere and I quickly nodded.

"Of course I do. I never meant to cause all this, and I'd do anything to just make everything go back to normal," I said.

"Then take the child and raise him. He is the reincarnation of Horus and the only one that can defeat Set," she said, holding the child out. I took him from her and glanced down at his sweet sleeping face.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Don't you think you owe this to them? I can't completely raise him, a god of chaos is ruling, I am order. I'm already starting to die, and I can't hide as easily from Set. Now go, raise him and right what you have done," she snapped, then heard a slight roaring, her eyes getting impossibly wide. "Go Set is coming!" she yelled, turning and pushing me away. I didn't need to be told twice, I started running, clutching Gabriella's child close to my chest.

***See why I said you wouldn't want to miss the next chapters? And it's only going to get better. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	67. Sobek

Chapter 66

I ran, glancing back to see a huge sandstorm that seemed to devour everything in its path. Yep it had to be Set. I ran towards The Valley of the Kings, pausing when I reached the Nile. There was no way to cross. I glanced back to see the sandstorm was quickly approaching, and with a sudden burst of magic I created a bubble for me and the child and jumped in. The water quickly whisked us north but after a couple moments the current slowed down. I watched the water for a while, just happy to have a few minutes of peace, but then a crocodile head penetrated the bubble. I screamed and moved to the opposite edge of the bubble.

I kept screaming bloody murder until it came in completely then stopped, realizing it had the body of a man. He wore a golden shirt and swim trunks along with a sash. He also had a headdress made of feathers, but once he got settled in the bubble he pulled it off, along with the crocodile head to show it was a mask. He was an older man with almost purely gray hair. I stared at him in shock, his eyes narrowing when he looked at me, but then he glanced down at the baby and sighed.

"The myths are repeating themselves," he said, shaking his head.

"Instead of stating what everyone has been saying why don't you tell me who you are and why you're in my bubble?" I asked, cradling the child that was on the verge of tears after my scream woke him.

"I am Sobek, the god of the Nile. I came here to kill you, but seeing that you have Horus I can't quite do that," he explained.

"Kill me!" I yelled in shock.

"Well of course, you released the curse that is Set back onto Egypt," Sobek snapped making Gabby's child burst into tears, wailing like a banshee.

"Oh no don't cry," I said, cradling him, starting to sing a Japanese lullaby my mom use to sing me, rubbing his back soothingly. He slowly quieted down to just a sniffle, looking at me with big bright emerald eyes, just like his dad's.

"Take care of that child and raise him. I'll direct the current to take you to a special island in the middle of the Nile, it's hidden by magic. Once you're settled I'll also tell Thoth to visit so he can direct you on what to do," Sobek said and slipped out of the bubble before I could ask questions. I sighed loudly and laid back the best I could, falling asleep with the child resting on my chest.


	68. Horus' Eye

Chapter 67

I woke up only about an hour later, lying in the sand. I put a hand on the child's back while he napped on my breasts, which he seemed to think were pillows, which with him being a baby they were just pillows and food. I sat up and looked around to see a shabby hut that looked like it had been abandoned in ancient times. I held the baby close to me and stood up before cradling his sleeping form.

"You need a name," I whispered, spying a necklace on him. It was an eye decorated with kohl, the eyeliner of Egypt. "Horus' Eye," I whispered, and then smiled.

"Welcome to the world Horus, I'm Yami," I said quietly, then walked to the hut and tried to open the door, jumping when it fell over instead. I carefully walked in, the walls were made of wood and bamboo and it had a thatched roof made from straw and reeds. Everything inside was covered in a thick layer of dust, which wasn't much; there was only two straw pallets and a ring of stones with ash in it.

I sighed deeply but then coughed because of the dust, I was about to put my magic into overdrive. I brushed some dust away and gently set Horus down on one of the straw pallets before reaching out to my magic, smiling when its warmth filled me. Time to get to work.


	69. Lost and Found

Chapter 68

"Mommy! Mommy!" Horus yelled, running out of the hut.

"Horus I told you, I'm not your mom," I said with a smile, looking back at the boy I had come to love. He was 7 years old now, his black hair having grown out past his shoulders after his refusal to have his hair cut. We kind of had a small accident with a pair of scissors; to tell the truth I was scared to cut my own hair which was why is was to mid thigh now.

"Fine, step mommy," he said, making me laugh.

"What is it dear?" I asked.

"When is Uncle Thoth going to visit again?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"I don't know," I said, running my fingers threw his hair.

"Oh, okay," he replied with a small but cute frown. Then he looked up at me and pulled out my hairbrush, thanking my instincts every time that I used something from my bag that I grabbed before I went to Luxor temple.

"Come here," I said, patting my lap, Horus smiling as he crawled into it and gave the hairbrush to me. I started to slowly brush his hair, trying not to tear out his hair because of stubborn tangles. I was starting to give him a small braid to keep his hair out of his eyes when he looked over at the reeds.

"Mama Yami, you know that storm we had last night?" Horus asked while I tied his braid off with a ponytail holder.

"What about it?" I asked, brushing his long bangs away from his face.

"I think it washed something onto the sand banks," Horus said, pointing to the reeds that hid many sand banks. He was always good at sensing these things so I stood up and went over to the reeds; carefully looking threw them as I waded into the water, checking to make sure there were no crocodiles. I saw the sun sparkle and glint off something and waded knee deep into the water to it. I put my hand over my mouth when I saw the golden sarcophagus.

"Horus come here and help me," I nearly yelled, my voice cracking with emotion, but he halfway ran and halfway jumped over to me, slashing up a storm, tilting his head to the side when he reached me.

"Isn't that like the box you said the god Osiris is in?" he asked.

"Not like the box, it is the box. Help me get it to the island," I said. He waded a bit deeper to get behind the box and pushed while I pulled, taking a good half hour just to get it partially onto the sand, just enough that it wouldn't float away.


	70. Dead

Chapter 69

Once it was safe I worked on the lid. It was very heavy making the seal airtight so it almost seemed welded on, but with some help from my magic I finally got it off, squeaking when I looked in to see Lucifer. His body was perfectly preserved, but his skin was pale and cheeks sunken in. His fingers had also been bleeding, the nails gone, and were so worn down you could see the bone. When he realized he was going to die in there he must have tried to escape. In a slight act of desperation I held my fingers to his neck, trying to find a pulse, crying when there was none to find. I should've gone back for him.

I pulled Lucifer out of the sarcophagus and held him close as I collapsed onto the sand and sobbed. We may have had our difficulties but I wasn't ready to lose him. I was sure he had been dead the past 7 years, but it was hitting me hard to actually see the body and know that he was gone.

"Mama, what's wrong with him?" Horus asked. I glanced at him with bloodshot eyes and was about to tell him when I burst into tears again.

"He's dead isn't me?" Horus asked calmly and I nodded.

"I'm sorry Mama, was Osiris close to you?" he asked, patting my back.

"His real name was Lucifer, at times he was my boyfriend and at others a brother. Your real mom grew up thinking he was her nephew," I explained. I knew Horus didn't understand but he nodded anyways.


	71. Resurrection

Chapter 70

I sat there, petting Lucifer's head calmly for at least an hour, and then heard Horus make a noise before something hit me in the back. It was a sand storm, but it came so quietly. I dropped Lucifer and managed to grab Horus, holding him close to me, trying to protect him the best I could. We kept our eyes shut tight until we were sure it had passed.

"You okay?" I asked, Horus looking up at me, his face red from where the sand hit him.

"Yea, but Mama Yami I just thought of something. Couldn't you use magic to bring Osiris back to life if he meant that much to you?" he asked innocently. I stared at him for a moment before grinning.

"Horus you're a little genius," I yelled out in happiness and kissed his cheek, which he proceeded to try to wipe cooties off of once I let him go. I got Lucifer's body and laid it down straight. I leaned over, my face inches from his. I gathered all the magic I could into my lungs to try to breathe life back into him. I was starting to breathe out and watch the green and sparkly air enter him when someone put their hand on the back of my neck.

I stopped suddenly, then remembered Horus and figured he was trying to reassure me. I closed my eyes, calming myself before starting to breathe out again, but then the hand gripped my neck and threw me aside.

I yelled out and looked up to see Set standing in front of me. He had gotten tan over the years, cut his hair shorter, and even though he was still pretty big he seemed to have more muscle then fat now. But what caught my attention the most was Horus whose neck he had his hand wrapped around, Horus feebly fighting back, kicking and clawing his hand.


	72. Aerial Escape

Chapter 71

"Let go of him," I yelled, getting to my feet.

"What no hi, how are you Set? Have you liked being pharaoh?" Set taunted and laughed.

"Drop him," I said, my eyes narrowing while magic crackled at my fingertips, looking him over trying to decide if I weighed enough to offset his balance if I caught him off guard.

"Why'd you hide from me Isis? I promised you a life of peace, and even luxury if you married me," he said calmly as I straightened my pose some, warily watching him.

"Fine, give me Horus and we can go back to your palace or temple," I said, looking at Horus who was too weak to fight anymore, only still breathing because of his powers over the sky and air.

"Oh no, the child wasn't part of our original deal. I'll just dispose of him," Set said with a smile, his hand tightening around Horus' throat. I screeched in protest and turned into a kite, deciding that if my size and weight couldn't go anything a beak and talons could. I dived towards him, aiming to scratch out his eyes. He tried slapping me away with his free hand, but when I managed to actually cause huge gashes over one of his eyes, ripping the eyelid out, he instinctively let go of Horus to hit me. I moved out of the way and darted towards Horus, brushing against him and making him turn into a falcon, and then gave him a rather hard nudge as he caused a sharp wind to help lift himself into the air. He took off quickly, just barely getting out of Set's reach when he tried to swipe at him. He turned his glare to me.

I quickly tried to get to Lucifer's body so I could make it teleport somewhere else, but Set noticed and grabbed the body first. I stopped in mid air staring at Lucifer's body. I didn't want to leave him behind but I promised Ma'at, Sobek, Gabby, and almost everyone that I would protect and raise Horus. He had to be my first priority. I turned and flew off, Horus following me in his falcon form.

"You'll regret this Isis! You could've married a pharaoh and raised your own children, but instead you're raising a hopeless cause that isn't even your own flesh and blood," Set yelled at us just before we disappeared from sight.


	73. Psychotic

Chapter 72

Set cursed and looked at the body, "How do you have so much control over her, your dead and she doesn't even love you!" Set yelled at the body and pulled out his sword. He looked at the body, calming a bit, he remembered this wasn't Osiris, it was an only an empty husk of a hosts body, but then he remembered her lips so close to his and raised the sword, bringing it down on his neck with a yell. It sliced through the skin and muscles like butter, even the bones were brittle and easily broke. The head rolled down the sand and into the water but didn't float off. The blood sluggishly poured out of the neck, black and foul smelling from its time left in the body to stagnate. Set breathed deeply, savoring the smell of the putrid blood.

"Would've been better fresh, but better late than never," he mumbled, then went to chopping apart the body, just in case Isis came back to try to put the body back together like in the myths. He took pleasure ripping the limbs from his torso, and throwing his organs into the water for the crocodiles and fish to feast on. Once some crocodiles came over he grabbed one and forced its mouth open, throwing Lucifer's manhood into it. Now even if Isis did manage to find the pieces he would at least be ashamed. He went back to the body and when barely even scraps remained of Lucifer's body he went to the water and picked up Lucifer's head by the hair.

"You'll never come back," he said to the lifeless, motionless face and laughed. His laugh soon turned into a thunderous noise as a sandstorm formed and swept Set away with Lucifer's head, back to his throne.

*Sick and disgusting, there's always going to be one of those scenes in my stories, also sorry the major myths that I'm showing in this story do involve the cutting off of men's dicks, only one more scene of someone losing their manhood though so bear with me.


	74. Pyramid

Chapter 73

I swooped into one of the pyramids in the Valley of the Kings and landed gently halfway down the corridor, Horus landing beside me with a stumble. I changed back then touched Horus making him change back too. He clung to my legs instantly, shaking. I knelt down and hugged him tightly, then held him at arm's length to look him over. He was only in khaki shorts, his hair fell around his face in frizzy locks, his eyes were wide with fright, and he had a bruise around his throat in the shape of Set's hand. I frowned and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you got hurt," I mumbled, Horus patting my back.

"No it's not Mama Yami; you were just trying to help Osiris. You had no clue Set was going to show up," he said. I smiled and stood up, picking him up. I walked deeper into the pyramid, soon having to make a ball of light that gently bobbed in front of us to light the way. Horus seemed to fall asleep after a few minutes.

I don't think we went very far but once we entered a corridor I saw a faint green light at the end of the hall. I extinguished my own light and crept towards the open door, staying close to the wall.


	75. Thoth

Chapter 74

Horus moved some in my arms once we got closer and peeked in. "Thoth!" he yelled, jumping out of my arms. I yelled out and instinctively followed him. He ran towards a man sitting on the floor. He wore a brown tweed suit and blue tie. His hair was a light brown and streaked with gray. He wore rather thick glasses and his skin was probably paler then most people of his ethnicity, he also had smile lines but no other wrinkles despite his obvious age. He seemed like one of those high school teachers that everyone loved despite the work. He opened his arms when he saw Horus, which he happily ran into, wrapping his arms around Thoth's neck in a chocking hug. I stopped and smiled.

"Yami," someone whispered. I turned to look at the side wall. There was Alyx wearing only jeans revealing a well muscled chest and perfectly defined eight-pack. His hair was still just long enough to show the slight curl it had. He was to be just over 6 feet now and I was taking in every inch of him, a touch of red coming to my cheeks.

"W-wow Alyx, puberty was kind to you," I mumbled. He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug just tall enough to rest his chin on top of my head.

"You filled out as well," he whispered.

"Really?" I asked. He pushed me back and held me out as arm's length, giving me a quick once over then nodded. He then led me to the wall and put me in front of a mirror.


	76. In Hiding

Chapter 75

My eyes widened almost instantly. I looked like I was about 20, just like him. My hair had lost its wave and now was perfectly straight, but right now it was messed up and tangled, nearly going to mid thigh and had also gained more color so it wasn't almost so blond it was white. My skin was tan now. My breasts were still humble and my stomach tucked in slightly at my sides perfectly to accentuate my hips which had filled out, in a good way. I compared my height to Alyx's and guessed I was about five and a half feet tall.

"Oh my," I muttered staring at the purple eyes of Isis reflected in the mirror. "I look like I've been through hell," I said looking at the torn khaki pants that I had zipped the legs off of so they were shorts, and the camouflage shirt was torn in several places.

"I'll get you some new clothes," he said and walked to a room that this main room led off to.

"Thoth why are you two here?" I asked, looking at him reading a scroll with Horus in his lap reading as well. He set the scroll down and looked at me.

"We're in hiding, Anubis, Hathor, and I. Set had been targeting us," he explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well of course he targets me because I'm helping you and Horus. A sort of partner in crime," he said with a good hearted laugh while Alyx walked in.

"And he targets your sister and I because he thought we knew where you were. He tried marrying Kalina once because he thought he could drag you out if you thought she was in trouble, but Khepri quickly put a stop to that, he always had a sweet spot for Kalina. Also Apep's minions are wreaking havoc in my domain, and the scales are broken and souls can't get threw; there's really no reason for me to be down there, so I came up here to search for you. As you can tell we had no such luck so it's a good thing you came to us instead," said Alyx, standing behind me, holding black cloth shorts and a baby blue tank top.

"Oh," I muttered, taking the clothes from him when he held them out. "Thanks," I said with a small smile. He covered his eyes and looked down, Thoth did too, and Horus soon copied. My cheeks turned red when I realized why they were doing this, I felt really awkward but moved away from them and slipped out of clothes into the new ones.

"Okay I'm decent," I said, both looking up. Thoth having to move Horus' hands to tell him it's okay to look now.

*Love interest in chapter 78 and find out how a fight with Set goes in chapter 81. Final fight starts at chapter 83.


	77. Training

Chapter 76

"What are we going to do about Set?" I asked, sitting down beside Thoth, examining the room. It had no markings but sand stone columns, two doors led out of the room, and in each corner a torch burned with green fire.

"There's nothing we can do for now. Set will be defeated by Horus when he comes of age," Alyx said. I looked at Horus who smiled and tried to flex his arms.

"Don't worry Mama I strong. I protect you," he said proudly, making me smile some.

"I'll help train him," Alyx said, noticing I was slightly worried.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. Suddenly a cloaked figure ran in, stumbling before collapsing onto their hands and knees as I could hear them breathing they were panting so hard. I jumped to my feet in shock, ready to defend myself and Horus.

"Calm down Yami, it's just Kalina," Alyx said, walking over to her and flipping her hood back to reveal her tan skin and blond hair. She stayed that way for a while, trying to get her breathing and heart rate under control. When she felt they had finally slowed down enough she looked up at me, her green and gold flecked eyes meeting my now purple ones.

"Yami is that really you?" she asked. I nodded and she slowly got to her feet. She carefully stepped closer to touch my cheek, as if making sure I was really there before hugging me and nearly collapsed in my arms, almost making me fall over.

"I thought we lost you forever, oh it's been so horrible without you," she moaned, starting to cry. No matter our differences Kalina and I would always miss each other because of our bond as sisters. I rubbed her back reassuringly, holding back tears that wanted to break free from seeing my sister cry.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I was on an island in the Nile, Sobek led me there while Horus was still a newborn," I said, everyone looking at me.

"The original island Horus and Isis hid on in ancient times?" Alyx asked.

"I think so," I replied simply.


	78. Nun

Chapter 77

Kalina let go of me and staggered backwards slightly, "What are you doing off the island?" she asked, sniffling a bit.

"Set found us, we had to run. I remember Alyx showing me around this pyramid years ago though so I came here," I explained.

"But the island was hidden by magic, how could he find it? Did anything strange happen before he showed up?" Thoth asked.

"The sarcophagus Lucifer was trapped in washed up onto one of the sand banks nearby. After we got him to the island a sandstorm also passed by, which they usually don't touch the island," I said, Horus touching the red marks on his face from where the sand hit him. He winced when he touched it, showing it still hurt.

"Well sand storms are how Set tracks people, so the sarcophagus much have been enchanted to destroy the magic that kept the island concealed," Thoth said, thinking.

"But who would do that? The sarcophagus is really heavy and even though Sobek said he wanted to kill me I'm pretty sure he's on our side," I said, Thoth mumbling scenarios to himself.

"Nun," Alyx said, eyes narrowing, "he's the waters of chaos; of course he would side with Set." We all looked at Alyx, none of us like the sound of Nun. Even though I had just now heard of him, and the others have probably known for a long time.

"Come on Horus, let's start your training," Alyx said, pulling him out of Thoth's lap.

"Okay can I say hi to the lady that looks like Mama first though?" he asked, though most of it was a mumble. Alyx looked down at him then at Kalina who nodded before letting go of his arm, allowing him to walk over to her.

"Hello," he said with a wave. Kalina kneeled down to his level.

"Well hi there little one," she said, smiling some. Horus then quickly leaned forward and kissed her cheek, just like how I kissed his when he woke up. Kalina's face flushed a deep red as he went back over to Alyx, who didn't remark on what he did.

"You okay Kalina?" I asked.

"Yea," she assured me, but she watched Horus while Alyx led him away.


	79. Puppy Love

Chapter 78

I walked to one of the lower rooms in the pyramid, coming to one that had spikes sticking up out of the floor and rungs on the ceiling. Horus was in there, swinging from rung to rung with apparent ease. He was nearing his 15th birthday, and even though he had lost his brown skin tone from having to spend almost 8 years inside the pyramid, he seemed to be the picture of good health. He didn't like to wear shirts and from just wearing shorts right now you could tell he definitely had gained muscle mass and almost had the appearance of abs. He had kept his hair trimmed to just the middle of his back, and kept it pulled back in a loose braid, which actually looked quite good on him. He always pushed his bangs to the left, and they had grown just long enough to cover half his face.

Horus swung to one last rung and then jumped down, landing on his hands and narrowly missing a spike before bending backwards to touch the ground with his feet then standing straight. It was odd seeing a man showing off flexibility like that. Kalina and I clapped though, and he bowed just for the heck of it.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked with a smirk. I giggled, but Kalina blushed and looked away. He glanced at her, his smirk changing into a grin.

I've known for the past couple years something had been going on between Horus and Kalina, but I had done nothing to stop it and respected their privacy. Despite their difference in age I thought their love was actually quite cute. They reminded me of school children passing notes and holding hands when no one was looking.

*Oh I'm sorry, did you think the love interest concerned Yami? –Smirks mischievously-


	80. First Battle

Chapter 79

I went over to Horus and hugged him, he was still a head shorter then me but when he hugged back he lifted me off the ground, making me squeak in shock.

"Mind if I cut in?" Alyx asked. Horus let go but then Alyx swooped me up into a bone crushing hug, spinning me around making me squeal. I laughed a bit once he stopped spinning and looked him over. He still looked the same, in fact none of us but Horus had changed much the past 7 years, but I was chalking it up to the fact that gods and goddesses were suppose to be immortal. So we must've stopped aging once our bodies and minds had fully formed. I glanced over at Horus and Kalina slightly who were blushing and holding hands.

"Aw, the lovebirds holding hands?" I cooed, both instantly letting go, making me laugh.

"Guys its fine, so Horus is a little young I'm not going to get onto you two for liking each other. After all you can't help you like," I said, glancing up at Alyx who smiled at me, remembering that even though we appeared to be the same age he was a few centuries older then me. Horus and Kalina smiled some before they laced their fingers threw one another's.

"Um Horus it's time," Alyx said with a slight cough.

"Time for what?" he asked.

"Your first battle with Set," Alyx explained, Kalina frowning and with good reason.

"Come on, you need to see Thoth," he said and left. Horus followed, allowing his hand to slip away from Kalina's.


	81. Mother

Chapter 80

We went to the upper rooms with them, Thoth already there with a cloth package.

"Hey Uncle Thoth," Horus said, walking over to him.

"Here Horus, it's time for you to wield this," he said and held out the cloth package. Horus untied and opened it, revealing a silver knife with a red twisted handle; the one Set had given me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Had to sneak into Set's temple and steal it. It's the original magic dagger Horus had used. Why, what's wrong with it?" Thoth asked after glancing at my worried face.

"That's the dagger Set had me use on Lucifer," I muttered.

"Not surprised, it takes a great deal of magic to wield it correctly, which is why you must give Horus some now," Thoth said. I looked at Horus who smiled at me gently. He really was growing up. He wasn't the small baby Ma'at gave me anymore. I wondered if his mom and dad would be proud with how he turned out in my care. I went over and put a hand over his heart. I grabbed a hold of my magic and moved it into his body, trying to infuse it into his soul like how it was infused with mine. The bit of magic that I knew as Isis' soul that I gave him happily embraced his. It hugged his soul like a mother hugs her son, reminding me that Isis was Horus mom. Even without the souls I realized I thought of Horus as my son as well. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you Yami," he said with a smile and I shook my head.

"No, thank you mom," I said and hugged him tightly which he quickly hugged back. "I may not have given birth to you, but you are my son. I love and care for you the only way a mother can," I said, petting his head, feeling tears starting to fill my eyes.

"I know and I love you the way a son should love his mother," he said before we let go of each other.

"Please stay safe," I whispered.

"I will," he said before Alyx walked over and put his hand on Horus' back.

"I'll show you where Set is," he said, and then led him away.


	82. Eye

Chapter 81

Horus ran in, slamming the sand stone door shut with amazing force. He was sopping wet from the sudden rain we were getting.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking up. He looked at me, his hair was plastered to his face covering his left eye, but there was blood streaming down his face from his right which was closed.

"Let me see," I said, and gently pried his right eye open, gasping when I was his eye was missing leaving only a bloody socket with the last remains of the veins and nerves, that used to be attached to the eye, lying limp along the edges. He closed his eye lid and looked away.

"Horus left me fix it," I said.

"There's nothing to fix Set wrenched it out my socket and chopped it off with my own dagger, it's gone," Horus snapped, Kalina walking up and rubbing his arm.

"You know your necklace?" she asked soothingly as he looked down at it from its spot around his neck.

"Yea it's the wadjat eye or protection eye right?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's more widely known as Horus's eye. It's the eye that in the myths your mom, Isis, gave you after you lost it to Set," she explained. Horus stared at Kalina for a bit then looked at me and nodded. I stepped forward and put a hand over his empty socket.


	83. 18

Chapter 82

I used my magic to make him a new eye, but it took several hours to form it correctly and get it attached to his brain, but when I finally finished he opened both eyes and smiled.

"Time for the finishing touches," Kalina said and pulled out some kohl, putting the marks on the edge of his eyelids and around it until it was an exact replica of the eye on his necklace.

"Come on Horus I'll give you a final run down on the myths," Thoth said from his normal spot on the floor, which now had a pillow.

"Actually Thoth I wanted to ask you something. Why are you always shirtless in the hieroglyphics?" he asked, Thoth smiling.

"Because Thoth's have sexy bellies!" he shouted and pulled his shirt up, rubbing his flat though ab-less stomach. We all laughed. I really hoped once this was all over that Thoth found a girl. He was smart and funny, even though he was an older gentleman and maybe even a bit insane, but hey, aren't we all?

"Think I'll defeat Set by the time I'm 18?" Horus asked.

"Why when you're 18?" Thoth asked, Horus going over to him and whispering into his ear. Thoth glanced at Kalina, but then he chuckled.

"Well maybe, but if you have the chance to defeat him before then do it," Thoth warned and he nodded. Kalina and I looked at each other confused but soon moved on and sat down, listening to Thoth as he told Horus the myths.


	84. Birthday

Chapter 83

For years Horus was leaving in the day and coming back every night bruised and bleeding after narrowly escaping death. Set saw him as nothing but a pest, but each fight got a little better as we spent more time planning and developing better plans until finally we thought we found the perfect one.

It was the night of Set's birthday, December 27th. Horus ran out of the pyramid towards Set's temple on the edge of the Nile. He crept along the side of it and peeked in. Set was in his throne laughing as many of the gods stood around enjoying, or at least pretending to enjoy, the party. Even Ma'at was there, but she was sitting down, her face pale, cheeks sunken in, and dark circles around her eyes. She was struggling just to stay alive. He stayed outside thinking, but suddenly the temple got real quiet.

"Well looks like we have some last minute entertainment," Set boomed, Horus becoming very still and quiet. He didn't dare move or even look, but then Set whistled like he was calling a dog.

"Come out Horus, we can see your braid," Set said, Horus looking to the side to see his braid was sticking out. He cursed and stepped inside the door frame, looking at Set who was now standing at the foot of his throne.

"Hello nephew, come here to wish me a happy birthday?" Set asked, grinning at Horus with malicious delight.

"Pfft yea right, I came here to kick your ass," Horus said, blowing a lock of his hair out of his face.

"Oh like last time, or the time before that? Oh wait I won those," Set said with a wicked grin, Horus drawing out his dagger, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh dear still wielding that dagger I used to rip you eye out?" he asked, Horus letting out a yell before running towards him. Set drew out his own sword and deflected his first blow.


	85. Sister

Chapter 84

The fight was underway, Horus charged and tried to strike out with magic and the dagger, but Set just side stepped the magic and deflected the dagger with his sword. Horus caught him in a clash though, hooking the sword's hilt with the hilt of his dagger. Set elbowed him in the face making him stumble back, then took advantage of his momentarily disorientation to slash his face open with his sword.

"Ah fuck, again?" Horus yelled after letting out a scream and covering his face, but soon returned to the fight with renewed vitality, slashing like a mad man. Set chuckled but put both hands on his sword's handle. Horus got close and dropped the dagger, then grabbed Set's arm, turning his magic to electricity to electrocute him, but the moment the pain hit him he kicked Horus into a wall. The guests moved out of the way as he walked towards him.

"Pitiful, I really expected much more," Set said, looking at Horus who had blood covering half his face, and most of his neck and shirt. "Ready to die nephew?" Set asked. Horus coughed up some blood before smirking.

"I'm not your nephew," he whispered then changed. Light seemed to spill out of his body and encase him in a bright white glow. His body and his hair lengthened, the hair turning blond. His body became more slender and curvy until in Horus' place was Yami, bleeding and bruised, sitting on the ground.

"I'm your sister," I whispered.

*Woot, twist. Hm twist doesn't sound as good without plot in front of it.


	86. Not a Man

Chapter 85

Set's eyes widened as he looked at me, "Isis you idiot!" Set yelled. "I was about to kill you? Why are you even doing this? Just give up Horus and you can live in the lap of luxury," he shouted out, starting to go into a rant, but I just spaced out and looked up at the ceiling. Horus soon appeared in the rafters with a white cloak tied around him. He looked like a prince of thieves as he jumped down, silently landing on the floor before crouching down to pick up his dagger, that I had purposely dropped for him.

He looked at me and smiled before putting a finger over his lips, as if he needed to warn me to be quiet and not give away his position. Afterwards he started running towards Set, but right when he did there was break in Set's rant. Hearing the footsteps he turned to look, but before he could move his legs Horus slid between them, holding the dagger straight up. Set screamed and doubled over almost instantly as something fell onto the ground, not even daring to look at it.

Once Horus had slid completely threw I straightened my legs and tensed them while holding my arms out. Horus' feet him mine and he grabbed my wrists, his force and momentum forcing both of us to our feet before he turned just in time for both of us to punch Set in the face, making him slide back and fall over.

"Ha! Not a man anymore now are you Set?" Horus yelled, picking the body part up off the floor.


	87. Argument

Chapter 86

I quickly turned away, "Oh gods Horus don't touch it!" I yelled, shuddering at the thought.

"Why it's not like he stuck it in anyone," Horus said, looking down at it.

"Ewwwww, Horus that's not the point," I said, jumping up and down in disgust like a girl that just saw a rat. Set started to get back up but Horus waved his hand and he fell back over, bound by magic.

"Then what is it?" Horus asked.

"It's a dick, your handling another man's junk. It's just wrong, gay, and even incestuous on so many levels," I yelled, still jumping up and down, the fact he was still holding it just freaking me out at this point. Horus sighed and dropped it before I hopped over and tried to nudge it away with my foot, thankful that I wasn't wearing flip flops.

"Ew, ew, ew, I'm going to have to burn these shoes, ew," I muttered to myself. The guests were just wide-eyes, not quite sure what just happened or even what to think. Ma'at knew thought and smiled at me then looked at Horus, her eyes narrowing.

"Kill him," she muttered, though she tried to keep her voice strong.

"No," he answered quickly without a second thought, most of the guests looking shocked including Set. "He killed Osiris I'm not going to sink to his level and be a murderer like him. I want everyone here to choose who they want to rule, me or Set?" Horus stated simply, all of the gods and goddesses looking at each other.

"Well of course Horus should rule, he's been the rightful heir throughout history," said an African girl with braided black hair, wearing a cheetah print dress.

"Bah no he's not, it's time for a change Set should rule," rebutted a man in a green shirt and white swim trunks, leaning back against a canoe.

"Nun you're a chaos god, of course you would say that," said the woman.

"Oh and like Seshat the goddess of measurements knows any better," he snapped.

"I know he's not 'fitted' for this job," she said, but Nun waved her away.

"I'm Set's wife and even I don't think he should rule," said a woman in a gold and orange dress.

"Nephthys even in ancient times you sided with your other siblings Osiris and Isis, so of course you agree with their son," said a man with the head of ram. He was dressed just like Khepri in a green shirt and white skirt with the orange overlay, which actually Khepri, who was right beside him, hit him in the back of the head.


	88. Solve

Chapter 87

After that it really just became a fist fight. Horus and I just stood back, keeping Set suspended in the air with magic and out of the reach of some of the stronger willed deities. Thoth and Kalina soon came to stand by us, but Alyx joined in on the fight going straight after Nun, yelling about him exposing Horus and I to Set.

We watched the fight going on, just astounded by the deities. Some were demon like, others human, some were half human with animal heads, then there were those select few that must made you go what the hell. Like one woman that looked like a mix of a hippo, crocodile, lion, and a pregnant woman. Still the fight raged on until only a few neutral parties were left.

"Stop!" someone shouted out, everyone stopping and looking to see Ma'at standing on top of a table. "Stop you're fighting, you are all worse then Set. Can't you see I'm wasting away here? If I die I promise you the whole universe will fall part at the seams. So I suggest you find a smart neutral party and stop your bickering, NOW!" Ma'at shouted out, starting to wobble some, obviously off balance. Horus noticed and managed to run towards her, just in time to catch her as she fell off the table.


	89. Darkness

Chapter 88

He gently set her down on the ground. "Who should decide?" Sobek asked, everyone looking around. Some looked at Thoth since he was the god of wisdom, others at the creation gods Khnum and Khepri, but they had all shown who they favored clear.

"Why not Neith?" Nephthys said, everyone looking at a woman wearing a long red dress, her hair inky black rather long but in tight spiral curls so it just barely framed her face. Once her name was called she looked up, observing everyone with harsh amber eyes.

"Neith, who do you think should rule?" Horus asked as she slumped some and looked at everyone like they were idiots.

"Seriously! What is wrong with all your brains? After Ra, Osiris ruled, so after he's gone its only natural his son would take over. Horus you're the rightful heir," she answered like it was so obvious, which to tell the truth it was.

"I don't want to kill Set though," Horus said, "but if I don't he'll just be a thorn in my side." A man with pure brown skin and hair looked in after he had been sitting outside this whole time.

"Throw him into darkness," he said in a rough gravelly voice, a hole in the middle of the room opening up. I peeked in and saw absolutely nothing. Horus went over to look in as well, and then looked back at the man

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Geb, your grandfather and the very earth on which you stand," he said with a weak smile. Horus smiled at him and in one swift movement Set fell from his magical suspension, landed in Horus' hands and before he could scream was cast down in the hole, which with a grinding noise and lots of shaking, closed.


	90. Gabriella

Chapter 89

It was silent for a moment, then Alyx and Thoth clapped making everyone cheer. Kalina ran up and hugged Horus; he held her tightly against him then pushed her back to examine her at arm's length.

"Kalina I won't be 18 for a few days but will you marry me?" Horus asked excitedly. Kalina grinned then kissed him deeply and intimately.

"Yes!" she shouted once they broke apart. I clapped a bit at that site. Horus was finally going to live out his life in peace; maybe I could finally do the same.

"Who sent that damn snake!" someone shouted out in an all too familiar voice. I turned quickly to see Gabriella, pissed and covered in blood.

"Gabriella!" I shouted and ran to hug her, but she kicked me, making me fall over almost instantly. Okay, I know I deserved that.

"You little bitch, I know what you did to Gallen," she yelled and moved forward, but then Horus ran up and got between us.

"Don't you dare hurt my mom," he yelled, obviously ready to throw someone else into the darkness.

"Mom? Who knocked you up?" she said, looking at me with a dagger like glare.

"Gabby, this is Horus, your son. I raised him," I muttered, rubbing my bruised stomach.

"M-my son?" she stuttered, her gaze softening as she looked at him. "But he called you mom," she whispered. Horus stepped forward and examining her.

"She always told me she wasn't my real mom though, and told me about you countless times," he said, hugging Gabby quickly.


	91. Gallen

Chapter 90

He stayed that way for a moment; Gabby didn't hug back, and finally just pushed him away, but was very gentle. Then she walked over to me, leading him.

"You really raised him?" she asked, not glaring at me anymore and I nodded, gabby pushing towards me. I stood up and looked at her confused, "I may be his mother but I'm not his mom. Thanks for raising him though," she said and looked up at him. "He doesn't seem emotionally or mentally scared, so you already did I better job then I would've done," she said with a smile and allowed me to pull Horus into a hug.

"Try another stunt like that and I'll gut you like a fish though," she growled, though she was grinning and I nodded. I was surprised she hadn't gutted me yet; I was starting to run out of good luck.

"I know, I'm sorry about Gallen by the way," I whispered, Gabriella looking down.

"I never thought I could feel pain worse than the first time I lost him. I was wrong," she muttered as I barely noticed a few tears fall. I never thought I'd see her cry, but then someone wrapped their arms around her, my eyes widening. She was about to push their arms off when they put their lips near her ear.

"Why are you crying love?" he whispered in a distinct English accent. Gabriella quickly turned to see Gallen.

"B-but how?" she croaked, her eyes filled with tears.

"I figured out how to personally denounce myself as Ra, and when I did it got me sent back down to earth. Sorry it took so long," he said, Gabriella hugging him tightly, not saying a word.


	92. Lucifer

Chapter 91

I smiled and felt a tap on my shoulder, looking over my shoulder to see Alyx, "There you are," I said with a smile and turned around.

"I brought someone you may want to see," he said and moved so I could see Lucifer walking over.

"Oh my gods," I muttered staring at him, "how?" I whispered, walking over and touching his face.

"I told you I'd go to the underworld. Osiris is the god of the underworld. Plus do you think I'd really die while jackal head over there lived?" he asked, pointing a thumb at Alyx. I chuckled some and looked him over. From the neck down he was bandaged and wore white linen pants; he was paler now, but had the same chocolate brown hair and eyes. I hugged him.

"You look like how you did when we first met," I whispered into his chest.

"And you look even more beautiful," he said and kissed the top of my head. I stayed that way for a while with my arms wrapped around him, and his hands resting on my back.

"Yami? You love Alyx don't you?" he asked. I looked down but nodded, "Go to him then. I had a lot of time to think and I realized I don't care who you love as long as you're happy," he said, gently pushing me towards Alyx. I looked back at him confused, but he just smiled and went to go see Gabriella.


	93. Kiss: Final Chapter

Chapter 92

I looked at Alyx and kissed his cheek, then walked over to Khepri.

"Khepri, I want to give up being Isis," I said and he looked down at me.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"I've caused too much trouble as it is," I said, Ma'at walking over.

"You're going to leave just because you caused some trouble and almost helped destroy Egypt?" she asked.

"Well yeah, that a pretty big deal to me," I replied with a shrug.

"Gods you really are an idiot," she said rolling her eyes. "Isis we all make mistake at the beginning. Noted yours were more serious than most but, you took responsibility and fixed it. That's a lot more than the rest of us can say," she explained, Nephthys running over.

"She's right Isis. You fixed it, you belong her. We're all family, your family," she said and hugged me. I placed my hands on her back and looked around.

"Really?" I asked, almost everyone nodding, making me smile. "I'm staying then," I said, Nephthys releasing me, only to have Alyx pull me away.

"There's one last thing you have to do before joining," he said.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Give me an answer," he whispered before kneeling down, my eyes widening. "Yami, will you marry me?" he asked and I tackle hugged him, knocking to the ground with me on top of him.

"Yes," I answered and kissed him. And you know; it was the best kiss ever.

The End

*Well that's the end. I've been working on this story for barely over a year, I'm surprised it ended so soon. This is the last story in the Yami and Lucifer series, for the people who've stuck around this long and always kept up with this story thank you and I hoped you enjoy it. I guess I'm going to work on my Dawn of the Vampire series, fixing it up. If you liked this story hopefully in a couple weeks you guys will check that story out, until then au revoir and leave me one last review while you're at it


End file.
